


Re:Zero, Am I Supposed to be Here?

by VincentVanGourd



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: And a bit of Suffering, F/M, Fire Magic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if I should do Smut, Slow Romance, bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanGourd/pseuds/VincentVanGourd
Summary: I don't think I was meant to be summoned in this world, but due to unforseen circumstances this is what happens, so I have to live with it, but I really don't mind cause this is every NEET's dream, especially if I'm proficient in the arts of fire magic, and the like. Oh! and I also get this less than stellar ability that I share with this guy called Natsuki Subaru.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Another Life, In Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read. I want to inform that this is a re-write of the original chapter, so if anything conflicts in the later un-updated, chapters, then that's the reason.

**Chapter 1- A Place Unfamiliar to me**

* * *

I don't know why but I kind of feel weird inside, like something's rising up inside of my body that isn't related to the human reproductive system. Instead I just kind feel of light headed, with a mix other emotions such as confusion, and a somewhat tinge of familiarity, as dumb as that really sounds when you think about it.

But that feeling never really went away as I stood up on the floor of an underground subway train, whilst holding one those balancing things that was dangling right next to me, but back to the topic at hand. It feel's like somethings actually happening to me, and sometimes, these weird visions would always surface at the front of my mind.

[Aiko] _"look's like the consequences of gaming all day and night finally caught up to me, I should really go see a doctor before I move out"_ indeed I am definitely moving out to a new place, and not just any new place. I'm moving to a whole new different country. And if you noticed, I didn't really sound that enthusiastic about it.

The country I'm moving out in question is Japan, where I was born. And later on to my childhood, I spent most of my teenage years in the country of United State's of America -where I'm currently moving to- but I had to go back to Japan, to visit my parent's who lived in the rural part's of Japan, accompanied by the spectacle of rice fields, and trees, and more trees.

[Aiko] "I've still got lot's of debts to pay" I fidgeted in my position, I really didn't look forward to the notion that I have work my ass off just to pay off some debt. I'd rather just sit in my room all day and play video games, but of course, the world rarely bends to your will.

As the metal-made transportation vehicle rattled and sped it's way underground. -scaring the rats scavenging for any possible crumbs of food between the metal rails- with every second passing, the subway train getting closer and closer to my stop situated near the shabby apartment I live in.

* * *

"I promise that I'll save you"

That was the last thing I heard as his weak hand fell on top of her her cold, dead, hand.

And that was when Natsuki Subaru first died.

* * *

I could feel something twinge inside of me, as if an invisible string tried to pull out one of my nerves, but I mostly ignored it as the subway train reached my stop. Both metal doors parted, and a few people poured out -including me.- The people ahead of me seemed to have a been in a rush, as they walked much faster than me, either that or I'm just extremely slothful.

I re-adjusted the straps of my backpack to better fit my range comfortability as I placed my hands on the pockets of my black pant's, with my right hand making physical contact with the phone on my right pocket.

* * *

**"** How sweet"

She commented as her eyes laid at the the two people in front of her, her erotic smile never unwavering.

"You bitch"

I gritted through my blood drowned teeth.

"Oh? You're still alive? After having your insides leak out, and yet you resisted through the pain, you truly are loved by the world if you can endure such feats"

Her tone of sadisms never changed as she bent down to look at me, her tongue touching every inch of her lips.

"Aiko?"

A familiar voice sounded out. One filled with dread as he realized the dire situation

"Rein."

I meekly said as my vision darkened. My entire body feeling as if I'm being burnt alive.

"AIKO!"

And that was the last word **I** heard from him as I bled out to death.

* * *

[Aiko] _"What the hell is happening to me?"_ I contemplated as the escalator carried my weight. A brief flash of flight accompanied by some black looking matter surfaced in front of me, making my entire form stop on it's own, a bit petrified from the sensation.

I slowly and somewhat cautiously walk around the station and another vision showed itself, with me not being able to do anything about, but this vision wasn't really a vision, instead as if a nuclear bomb exploded the vicinity, a flash of light washed over me. But I didn't feel alarmed.

Instead, it felt like as if someone familiar to me was watching over me, giving me no reason to even give a slight hint of panic, even if that was the inappropriate way to feel considering this otherworldly situation.

And soon that familiar sensation wore off, alongside the blinding light that consumed me, leaving my ears to hear the sounds of footsteps coming from all around me, as some air pushed it's way inside of my nostrils, and it was oddly more refreshing than before.

My vision cleared up, the remaining specks of light dwindling away from my pupil's as I finally got an idea as to where I am, and the result was definitely strange to say the least, you know what scratch that, this was fucking big, in terms of believability.

People were walking around, with clothes made out of pure cloth and leather, rather than the usual garmets that most modern people wear, and the most eye-catching things was, definitely the humanoid people that walked alongside the people, with all different types of animals taking humanoid forms.

[Aiko] "Are these demi-humans!?" I said in disbelief as I continued to gawk at the spectacle all around me. Rows and rows of medieval architecture could be seen all around, with tons of markets selling products familiar and foreign lined up around the street's.

And as I raised my head to look at the skies above me, I saw a staple of every fantasy world. A giant, luxurious castle that towered over every other building around it, almost reaching the sky, as birds flew past it.

[Aiko] "This looks so real" I slowly placed a hand on my face, thinking that it would phase through me, but instead I felt it, and slowly, I pinched my face as hard as I could, and thankfully, nothing happened to me, except for the lingering stinging pain of my fingernail accompanied pinch.

[Aiko] " _What the hell is this!? I can't believe it!? Is this really happening to me!?"_ these thoughts soared and sped their way through my frontal lobe, as I tried to make sense of the situation happening right before my eyes, my body slightly shaking as an obvious conclusion rammed in to my mind.

A dream that most otaku have. A dream to live out a life in a fantastical world filled magic and adventure. A dream to escape the burdening and heavy responsibility of the world they reside in, to finally live out a life in their terms. A dream where one can finally feel welcomed to. But a dream that most thought impossible.

**_"HAVE I BEEN ISEKAI'D IN ANOTHER WORLD!?"_ **

* * *

Tons of questions and spiraled around my psyche as I looked around in wonderment of the world around me, it was still kind of hard to believe to be honest. Of course I always fantasized about being transported in another world by a whim, but the possibility of that happening was second to none.

[Aiko] "Trying to make a sense out of all of these questions will just waste my time, instead I should just look around the place and ask the locals where the hell I even am. And with that notion of motivation in my mind, I continued on, eyeing every part of this city, with a child-like sense of wonder.

The building's were pretty big, made out of stone and wood, and architecture resembled those of early eastern europe, but its definitely much more different when compared side by side. Tons of markets were lined up on both my right and left, one of them looked like to be selling apples of some sort. I tried an attempt to buy one of them for the sake of my own stomach, but the obvious question rose up on my head.

[Aiko] "Do the people here use a different type of currency?" to confirm this nagging question, I saw a lady buying some familiar looking vegetables from a lizard-like demi-human. And to my suspicion, she handed him four silver coins to the shop-owner, and from my position, it seems like it bear's the design of a man with sharp eyes.

[Aiko] "Must be some kind of important person for his face to be plastered on some currency" I slightly paused for a bit from my monologue as I saw cloaked figure running in front of me, and judging from the way she was running, it's seems like she's in a hurry.

I couldn't really see her face because of her white cloak covering most her body, but that was definitely none of my business, so I let her run right past me, her breath's slightly hitched, most likely from running around this place.

[Aiko] "I wonder who that was?" I thought to myself as she ran past me, slowly watching her getting farther and farther away from me and into the crowd of civilians "but more importantly, it seems like I'm basically broke. Shit" I slightly exclaimed to myself.

[Aiko] "Shut the fuck up Aiko, you've been transported into another world dammit, there has to be a reason as to why I'm even here" I said to myself as I walked around the place with a hand on my chin "the usual isekai fantasy tropes dictate that a cute, hot, and a big-titty anime girl summons someone from earth, and she gives him the task of becoming a hero destined to defeat the demon king, while also amassing a harem along the way"

A wryly smile crept up on my face, as I pondered of the prospect of such thing that'll most definitely happen to me in the future. Of course I have to start of slow, and I'll gradually build up a nice harem, filled with girl's and demi-human girls. But first, I have to find the person who summoned me before I do anything else.

[Aiko] "She is pretty late though, I wonder what's holding her up?" I pondered to myself as I sat on a nearby bench, situated near a lovely, marble made fountain. With my backpack right next to me.

[Aiko] "Either she's late, or she's just lost. I'll just wait for her, for about twenty minutes, and if she doesn't come, then It's most likely the other trope where I get into a situation where I get a special ability of some kind" safe to say, I was pretty excited of the fact I could finally live out fantasies.

[Aiko] "This place is definitely pretty" a blurted out to myself. The clouds above covering most of the sunlight behind it, as people of all sorts walked past me minding their own business as usual.

[Sato] "I'll just kill some time" boredom can be a deadly weapo -at least for me- so I fished my phone out of my pockets "I could make a fortune if I sell this thing" in a world filled with magical stuff, this foreign device could definitely catch the eye of some kind of pawn shop.

[Aiko] "I'd rather not" these were definitely unique items in the eyes of those who lived here, but now that I think about it. I wonder if characters like Kazuma or Naofumi miss their home world. I mean yeah, they had a pretty boring -if not stagnant life- Kazuma more so than Naofumi.

Do they still remember -or at the very least- acknowledge their life back home, what about Naofumi's parents? Do they worry of the fact that they're son just disappeared out of nowhere in a public library? But from what I read from the wiki, Naofumi's parents saw him as a lost cause, but he did help his younger brother from the stress and pressure of his school-life.

I wonder how his little brother feels?

I wonder how my parents feel?

[Aiko] "stop being such a downer, I was already one back home"


	2. What do I do If I meet a Sword Saint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- The OC got transported into the Capitol of Lugnica 5 hours before Natsuki Subaru does.

**CHAPTER 2- What do I do If I meet a Sword Saint?**

* * *

I immediately placed my hand on my right pocket, hoping that my fears weren't becoming reality but much to my dismay, my hand kept exploring the fabric of my gray pants, but all I got was just the built-up dust that accumulated throughout the day, confirming my worries

> **GODDAMNIT!**

I lost my goddamn phone! And I don't know who even stole it from me! My memento from another world was stolen from me by an unknown assailant "And I could've sold it for a nice fortune!" I unknowingly contradict myself as I rush past the staring onlookers of people and demi-humans

I questioned several people if they've seen anyone that resembled a thief, but all I got were just the same answers, a resounding, flacid "no" but that didn't do much to deter me from my search around this massive city

As I continued my doomed search I eventually found a flight of marble stairs leading up to a building onlooking on what looked to be at least most of the city, so with nowhere to go I climbed up the stairs while having the obvious revelation that I wasn't going to make any progress anytime soon

When I reached the top-most part of the building, I got a pretty gorgeous view of most of this place, with buildings upon buildings lined up next to eachother, and I also had a better view of the royal castle. Placing both my elbows on the stone railing of the veranda like area, I gave out a defeated sigh as I looked up at the cloud-covered sky

> "Yep. I'm never gonna find my phone at this rate" my shoulders slumped down a few inches as I say those words of self-defeat to myself. It seems like the reality of the fact that I'm not gonna be some kind of chosen hero sent by the Lord himself will set in my brain
> 
> **GODDAMNIT!**

I couldn't help but scream internally at that fact, I just another ordinary outsider from another world, and it seems that won't change even if I'm in a fantasy world now. I've got nothing huh?

> "I should probably find a place to stay then, don't wanna end up living homeless here" I walked towards where the set of stairs were, and in the corner of my eye, I saw something. I turned my head to the side to check what that thing was, and I saw a girl with a red scarf trailing behind her neck, blonde hair, and minimal clothing

She was hoping on rooftop to rooftop with incredible speeds, it seems like she was trying to outrun something. That something, I don't know, but she hopped and skipped further away from where I was standing

> "That was pretty weird.. But also expected?" I mean I am in a fantasy world that has demi-humans and magic (I think?) and from the animes and mangas I've consumed it wouldn't be to farfetched to think that there are the usual rouge-like archetype characters, who live in the fight for themselves in order to survive in the slums... Eurika!

I bolted through the flight of stairs as I questioned a nearby civilian if there was a place known for being a place for nobodies and homeless people

> "Ya talkin' about da' slums right?" the burly man with a mustache asked, he was currently lifting two barrels of goods with both shoulders "why do ya' wanna even go there in da first place kid? Despite your weird attire, ye look like ya live pretty decently"
> 
> "I think someone stole from me, while I was't looking. And that something someone stole is pretty valuable" I answered as I paced on the ground
> 
> "Well if ya insist then. Da slums is just about ova there" he cocked his head towards my right "take a left turn afta you see the guard station, it's the tall building with a marble roof, ya can't miss it, after that just go straight until ye find the road to be progressively disheveled, and once you smell the odor of rotten fish, ya there kid"
> 
> "Thanks dude!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me, kicking up a slight cloud of dust and dirt with each step I make on the stone pavement
> 
> "Weird kid"

* * *

The back of my hoodie was flapping rapidly against the wind as I ran as fast as I could, I turned to my right as soon as I found a fork in the road, and eventually I found the guard station, with a fancy looking marble roof being it's eye catching gimmick

As I ran past the tall building I found myself in running along in between a market place, rows of stalls were on both my right and left sides, with these stalls selling various products, both familiar and foreign

> "After I get my phone back I'm definitely going to-" but my line of thoughts were abruptly halted due to my window shopping, I wasn't paying attention on where I was going, so I bumped into someone taller than me

My ass fell on the hard pavement below, while the person I bumped into just shifted a few meters. I can see people looking at me as I fell down, but the stares were much different than before

The stares people were giving me felt like I committed a serious crime. I mean, yeah bumping into someone in public is embarrassing, but the stares and glares that the civilians were giving of was definitely pressuring

After a few seconds, I tried to calm down the tension by apologizing to the person with my head down in an attempt to bow

> "I deeply apologize for bumping into you sir- o-or madame, it is entire entirely my fault and I accept any punishment you will give me-"
> 
> "Please don't apologize sir, it is my arrogance's fault that I bumped into you" the voice sounded dignified, while also being soothing, so I raised my head and back up to meet this person

It was a man and he was wearing a white robe with red outlines, a black under garmet, white pants, and on his waist he had a white scabbard and a blade with a golden hilt and handle. The man had ocean blue eyes contrasting with his fiery red hair. All around he was definitely what you would call an Anime Protagonist

> "Thank you for your kindness good sir, this may seem rude but I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said to the young man as I tried to walk past him
> 
> "Judging by your voice, it seems that you're business is quite urgent" he turned around to face my back, which I responded by turning around my head to his eyes
> 
> "Something valuable actually got stolen from me, and I think I've got an idea on where it is" I responded as I wanted to quickly move on from this conversation with the red-haired young man
> 
> "You had something stolen from you?" the red head looked at me as he pondered on those words "though I may be off-duty, it is my sworn duty as a proud knight of Lugnica to assist those in need, so I will help you recover your stolen item" he sternly said

Knight of Lugnica? So this world, or at least this country is called Lugnica, and this guy is a knight? Well he does fit the bill quite nicely.. I should definitely bring him along, as I am going in the slums, I can imagine meeting up with a lot of unpleasant people there, and the fact that knights are meant to help people, it was a no-brainer to accept this guys more than generous offer

> "Thanks man! Then follow me!" I gestured my hand to him as I zipped passed through the still gazing crowd of the civilians, and not to far behind me was the red haired knight, his cape thing and hair were gently gliding along the air as he followed me towards the slums.

* * *

After following the directions that the burly man gave to me, both of us eventually found ourselves in the dirty, back-water locale that is the slums. The place was a pretty good contrast to the luscious and crowded place as I was at. This place was definetiley deserving of the name, with torn down or unstable looking buildings lining up on each other, the disgusting smell of an unknown odor, and the many homeless people staring at us, but they were also avoiding us as the knight besides me continued our search

From what I can tell, it was still in the afternoon meaning that I have plenty of time for me to find my memento, though normally I see no business like people look at some kind of translucent crystal that changes colors very now and then

> " _I should definitely have someone teach me the basic stuff of this world, especially the written language... Why couldn't it just be English or Japanese!?" man how archaic_
> 
> "So what do we do now?" the red head asked as he glanced over at the many destroyed buildings, with a slight solemn look on his face
> 
> "How about we-"
> 
> "You! If you want to live cough up whatever ya got!" I was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice hissing at my direction, I couldn't see who the voice belonged to, so I imagined that the mugger was about to give an entrance that is both badass as it is threatening
> 
> "Yeah! and bark like a dog after we're done with you!" another, more childish voice could be heard
> 
> "If not then, we'll just slit your throat" and another voice declared with a slight snake-like accent "you're in our territory! and if you don't pay up the toll.. Well things are about to get ugly for you"

And one by one three people appeared from the shadows of the houses, thinking as If this Team Rocket-like introduction was gonna scare anyone above the age of four

The one with thin eyes and colorful hair pulled out two knives from his back as he menacingly tried to brandish it "Now give us the money or!-" but he cut himself off for some reason, but I could see that his lips were quivering along with the two other stooges, and all three of their eyes were fixed on the knight right next to me

> "Re-Red hair- blue eyes..." he paused for a moment as his eyes kept staring at him in fear "knight wear. And a-a-a sword with a white sheath on his waist-"
> 
> "IT'S THE SWORD SAINT!" the little one screamed like a little bitch as his tiny legs tried to take him anywhere but here, with the two following suit soon after
> 
> To say that I was a bit confused and impressed at the situation that unfolded before my eyes was an understatement
> 
> "You scared them away shitless, when they saw you" I turned to meet the knights blue eyes "I know this might be a bit sudden but, who are you?"
> 
> "Reinhard, Reinhard Van Astrea" he told me as we continued our walk around the slums "but before we were interuppted by those thugs, you mention you had a plan to where you might find your stolen item" he noted to me as both of us walked over a small wooden bridge
> 
> "Well my plan was pretty simple, I was just going to ask around on whether or not someone knows of a thief around here that's known for stealing stuff with quick speeds"
> 
> "Then maybe you should've the asked people from the capital first then" he gave out a playful chuckle at my definitely dumb plan
> 
> "Well I really didn't think this through, but still, thanks for sticking by my side even if I don't know the specific location of where my thing was" I flashed a small grin without myself knowing about it
> 
> "You don't need to thank me, it is my duty as a Royal Guard to help those in need after all"
> 
> "Oh, uhmm, by the way one of those thugs said that your some kind of Sword Saint?" I wonder why they were so petrified at the sight of him, he's definitely a powerful individual if he could just do that
> 
> "You haven't heard of the term Sword Saint before?"

I responded with by shaking my head to the sides

> "A Sword Saint is a title given to those in the family house of Van Astrea, it is generally passed between descendants to descendants" he explained to me, but I couldn't help but hear a. bit of pain from his voice. Must be personal "people generally try to act as respectful as they can around me due to my title"
> 
> From the many different forms of entertainment I've seen, I can tell this guys character deal. The one who is insanely overpowered so the people around him try not to get on his bad side as to not die a painful death, but deep down he just wants to be treated normally. Of course since this is reality (somewhat) it isn't guaranteed that this guy is the op loner, but if I did become his friend, he would feel a bit more inclined on helping me right?
> 
> " _Damnit, thinking It like that makes me sound like a manipulative bastard_ " no I'll become his friend for the sake of friendship baby!... But I don't know how to approach him
> 
> "Wanna be friends?" I blatantly tell the Sword Saint, earning me a face of surprise from him. I know it wasn't one of the smoothest ways of earning someone's friendship but it was only one I could think of
> 
> "Friends?" he asked with a hint of surprise, Reinhard pondered on that request for a few minutes, and in those few minutes of awkward silence, I could tell that I hit the last nail on the coffin "Sure It would be my pleasure, Sir..."
> 
> "Aiko. Aiko Akane, and don't call me sir please. Friends are supposed to address each other in a familiar manner"
> 
> "Then let us be friends then, Aiko" the Sword Saint declared as we continued our aimless search out the slums
> 
> "Thanks, Rein" after referring to him with a nickname, I earned another surprised look from the guy "If you don't want to be called that then-"
> 
> "No it's perfectly fine, Aiko" he waved his hands in reassurance "and thank you for being my friend"
> 
> "It's no big deal Rein, anyway we should probably start focusing on our search" Rein have me a quick nod as we continued our search for my phone.

* * *

It's been at least two hours of searching and we still couldn't find clues as to where the thief was. My legs started to ache so I decided to sit down on the porch of one the bigger and more 'well kept' buildings, with Reinhard accompanying me, and from the sky the sun was about to set

> "Sorry I dragged you into this" I apologized to Rein who was in sitting right next to me
> 
> "You don't need to apologize Aiko, It's is my duty to help those in need, especially if those in need is my friend" I couldn't help but form a smile on my face as I heard those strings of words come out of this charismatic guys mouth
> 
> "Thanks, Rein. By the way that sword looks much different than the ones I saw back at the Capitol"
> 
> "This?" he took out the scabbard with the blade in it out of his waist satchel and held it up with both hands "this sword is actually the Dragon Sword Reid, a family heirloom, passed down to each Sword Saints" and again I could hear a slight tinge of pain coming from Reins voice, but I didn't want to dwell on that
> 
> "Must be pretty sharp then. I bet you'd look like a badass when you use it" all Rein could do was give off a sheepish smile at my compliment
> 
> "I actually can't use it all the time"
> 
> With my curiosity peeked I asked "What are you talking about?"
> 
> "The blade itself actually chooses it's opponent"
> 
> "So basically, if the Dragon Sword doesn't acknowledge your opponent as a worthy opponent then that means you've already won? Man you're overpowered"
> 
> "Over...powered?" Rein asked in confusion. Why did I even say that, of course terms like those definitely won't be understood here "I think I understand what that term means, but I'm not as powerful as you think I am. I've only gained my strength only through my lineage and not by my own means" I think I understand what he's saying
> 
> I placed my hand on his shoulders and reassured him "Just because you got your strength through lineage and not by your own means doesn't mean you can't do good with the power you were given" I said to him, which both surprised both me and him, I didn't know I could be cut out for being a therapist
> 
> "But I can't really do anything" he dully told me
> 
> "What do you mean"
> 
> "A law was passed when I was young that stated that the Sword Saint isn't allowed to leave the borders or even the Capitol of Lugnica, without permit from my superiors"
> 
> "That's dumb" what kind of bullshit is that? does that make him a national threat then if he isn't even allowed to leave the country, let alone the Capitol. For a law of that nature to be passed that must mean that Rein is extremely powerful, to the point where he could even cut down a country if he wanted to
> 
> "Hey what are both of ya doing out here sitting on my porch" a deep voice could be heard from behind us. Both of us turned out heads to the source and we saw the door to the crumpled house being slightly open, with a seemingly tall person peeking from behind it
> 
> "We're actually looking for someone who might've stolen something from me, and I figured that the slums is where I'll find the thief, but we still haven't found the perpetrator so we decided to sit here, sorry for sitting on your porch we'll just get out of your hair-"
> 
> "Old Man Rom, I'm back!" a girl's voice could be heard and all three of us darted our eyes to the source, and to the right of us we could see a petite, blond girl with red eyes wearing minimal clothing, and a sheathed dagger on her waist. This is definitely the same girl I saw hopping on the rooftops, but what caught my eye was the thing she was holding on her left hand.. she was holding a... THAT'S MY DAMN PHONE!?

When the blonde girl saw my face, her face immediately changed to one of surprise. Yup she's definitely the thief. But what I didn't notice was that blonde girl stared at Rein, with her face contorting into more surprise, and a hint fear

> "How did you find me!?" she questioned to us as she slightly backed away with her hands hovering on the handle of her sheathed dagger, but I could see that her hand was shaking a bit

I stood up from my seat, and with partial impatience I ignored her question and I asked the obvious "Can you give that back?" I pointed at the metal slab on her left hand

> "Aiko, is that the item the thief stole from you?" Rein questioned with his eyes directed towards my phone as he also stood up from his seat
> 
> "Yeah" I blankly told him, with the blonde still giving scared glances at the two of us, but most of those gazes were obviously directed towards Rein
> 
> "Felt ya should just give that item back" the figure from behind the door spoke up "I definitely ain't gonna face off against the Sword Saint over that thing you're holding in your hands"
> 
> So the blonde thief's name is Felt, or at least that's what she goes by
> 
> "B-b-but Old Man Rom, you can't just chicken out on a fight, just because they're just some stinkin nobles" she stammered and with a bit of hesitation Felt brandished her silver dagger with her right hand, right to our faces, but her hand was still visibly shaking

In a scenario like this, I would expect her to drop her knife out off fear because of the Sword Saint right next to me, but instead she kicked her feet off the ground at inhumane speeds with her blade charging right at me, and, like anyone else who would find themselves in situation like this I instinctively panicked at the prospect of a sharp metallic object making contact to my air pumps

But just in time, Rein saved my life in a awesome if not predictable manner, by simply just intercepting Felts charge at my throat by gripping on to the wrist of her right hand causing her to stop her momentum entirely, while also dropping her silver dagger

> "If you just give back what you stole then I will let you go, seemingly as I am off-duty"
> 
> "Man what a horrible knight" I playfully teased with my hands crossed

All Felt could muster up was a click of her tongue as a form of agreement. Rein loosened his grip on her, but not enough to let her go, but enough to let some blood flow into her hand, I could also hear the thief muttering words such as "I can't believe I'm actually obeying a noble" guess her hatred must be pretty deep for them

I approached her and she knew that trying to bamboozle me isn't going to work so she just limply handed over my phone that was covered in slight dirt and dust, but overall it's external condition was exactly the same as before. I clicked on the power button with it still functioning, it displayed the current time, which I doubt will actually be useful, the date was April 1st, and the power percentage which was about 78%

I could tell that Rein along with the man from behind the door were extremely curious about the object I was holding in my hands

> "Aiko is that a Metia?" Rein asked me with sparkling eyes
> 
> "What's a Metia?"
> 
> "It is an item that is usually powered by magic, generally it is used by people who can't use magic. Though they are very uncommon among the middle class or even among the nobility"
> 
> "You can call it that"
> 
> "And those symbols are very unrecognizable, is it some kind of lost written language?" oh yeah I forgot they can't read English
> 
> "Something like that"
> 
> "Can both of you stop your jabbering? And let me go!" Felts hand was trying desperately to shake off Reins hand, which he responded by loosening his grip enough where Felt could slip her hands out "You said you'd let me go right?"
> 
> "Of course, It is a Knights Duty to uphold ones promises"
> 
> Felt just simply clicked her tongue again while faintly whispering things along the lines of "You prideful nobles, acting as if you're all benevolent saints" but we mostly ignored her. Felt then proceeded to walk past us with a slight huff and approach the door to the run down building
> 
> "We should probably get going" I spoke up to Rein who gave a nod of agreement. And so after that scuffed scuffle we went retraced our steps back to where we entered the slums from

* * *

Both me and Rein were walking over the bridge we passed by earlier. Up above, the sun was halfway there to coming down the horizon, with its orange hue radiating throughout the slums

> "This may be rude to ask but, where do you exactly come from, with the the types of clothing your wearing and that strange device, I can't help but feel an otherworldly aura about you... Sorry if that sounded weird I just-"
> 
> "It's okay man, but to answer you're question, then I would have to say that I was born on a small Island from the east and I was raised on a bigger island from the west"
> 
> "That's strange, Lugnica is the easternmost country of this world, and from what I've learned there isn't any island in this country, and Kararagi also doesn't have any islands" Rein placed a thumb under his chin thinking about how the things I said could even be possible
> 
> "You think I'm lying right?" I blankly told him, which made him wave his hands in front of me as reassurance
> 
> "No, I can't tell that you're lying Aiko"
> 
> "How can you even tell that I'm not lying?"
> 
> "I have a Divine Protection that allows me to read the emotions of someone" what the hell is a Divine Protection?
> 
> "What the hell is a Divine Protection?"
> 
> "It is a blessing that one is given during birth, Divine Protections can vary in terms of it's uses and usefulness, for example I have a Divine Protection that allows me to differentiate the difference between salt and sugar" I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement which gave Rein smile of happiness, I was glad I could be friends with this guy
> 
> "Thanks for being my friend Rein"
> 
> "I also thank you for being my friend Aiko" we both cracked genuine smiles at each other, truly we are bros
> 
> "By the way Rein, as the Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guards, do you also have fellow knights that you consider friends?"
> 
> "I do, two of them to be exact, one of them is Julius Juukulius, a man considered to be a knight among knights, and Felix Argyle, also known as Blue, is known to be the nation's most talented healer"
> 
> "Then you guys must be close friends huh?" Rein gave me another nod to answer my question while also cracking another smile for about the tenth time or so
> 
> "By the way Aiko do you actually have a place to stay" Rein gave me a good question huh? I really haven't been thinking about that since I got my phone stolen by Felt
> 
> I scratched my head as I gave a weak chuckle "Actually I recently moved here with no place to sleep at" I ashamedly half-lied to him " _Hopefully my wording would bypass his Divine Protection"_
> 
> "Then let me give you shelter, at the Van Astrea Mansion, its near the Royal Palace" that's a pretty good deal, I can live in a mansion, and I know if I try to act modest and refuse his offer he would plead for me to stay
> 
> "I really do owe you alot Rein"
> 
> "Isn't it a friend's duty to help each other out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Readers, that's the end of that chapter, Aiko befriended Reinhard, and he also got a place to stay. Obviously the next chapter will be about Elsa's attack on the loot house, and maybe even a certain NEET and half-elf will bump into Aiko and Reinhard.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this then please leave a follow and favorate, and write down what you thought of this chapter, or this fic in general. And of course I'll appreciate if you guys give me genuine criticism, as this is obviously not perfect.
> 
> This may be a bit off a buzzkill for some of you, but this is gonna be a harem fic... did I get you?
> 
> But in all seriousness I won't be able to update this story every single day, so that means I'll only be updating every other day, so bear with me okay?
> 
> A/N- It still hasn't been explained when Subaru was transported to another world, so I just used his birthday date as a replacement for Aikos calendar, as weird as that sounds, if it ever gets revealed soon then I'll update this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, Thank You for Reading


	3. I Met a Shut-In, a Half-Elf, and a Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This Chapter takes place 2 minutes after the last one. I know that it might seem unnecessary to say this, but I don't want people to think that this Chapter takes place after the sun has set, In which both Old Man Rom and Felt die from the bowel hunter. By the way I'm changing Aiko's jacket and pants color from gray to black, as the original color scheme looked pretty ugly from my imagination, so to anyone who's confused about that, that's why.

**Chapter 3-** **I Met a** **Shut-In, a Half-Elf, and a** **Cat**

* * *

> "What do you mean theirs no heir for the throne? Does that mean the entire Royal Family is dead?" all Rein could was to simply nod. To pass the downtime I decided to inform myself of the current state of this kingdom called Lugnica with the assistance of Rein, and I learned of the many problems the kingdom is currently struggling with

For example; the aftermath of the infamous Demi-Human war, in which all types of Demi-humans after the war were treated harshly compared to humans, due to their ties with the ones who seemingly caused the bloodshed... According to the ones who claim that the Demi-humans were the cause of the assassinations in the castle which sparked the fuse fro the in the first place

And of course, the obvious hot topic. Which was the death of the entirety of the Royal Family

> "Were they all assassinated?" I questioned to Rein with both my hands on the pockets of my jacket
> 
> "Apparently, the deaths of each and every family member was the cause of an unknown sickness, not even the greatest of healers could cure them" Reins voice was obviously low when he informed me, and I don't really blame him, to see the ones you pledge your entire loyalty to, only to see them slowly die in front of you, knowing that you couldn't do anything is very painful

I obviously didn't want to keep this conversation going, seeing as the atmosphere around us has spiked significantly, so to avoid it entirely I tried to get to know more about the two Royal Guards, Rein is associated with, more specifically the one called Julius, as I can only think of one person whenever I hear the name Felix

I fauxed a slight cough, earning a slight glance from Rein, and with the correct timing I asked "Can you tell more about this Julius guy?" I think I nailed it

Rein placed his gloves thumb on the bottom of his chin "Julius.. He is certainly a man of elegance, nobility, and conviction, while also known for being considerate towards others"

> "Is he also a strong knight?"
> 
> "He is quite the swordsman, and not only is he proficient in the art of swordplay, he is also proficient in his use of spirits, earning him the title Spirit Knight"

This Julius person seems like a generally nice dude from what I could hear from Rein, but if I had to read in between the things he said, then I would have assume he is also very prideful in the fact that he is a Royal Guard which might cause problems down the line, but this is just the Shut-In inside of me talking

> "How about Felix then-"
> 
> "The atmosphere, air, and the attitudes of the people living here are awful. Are you sure she's here?"

The Sun was almost on its way down, with the moon, slowly but surely making it's entrance anytime soon, along with the billions of shining glittering stars that always accompanies the gray marble, but I couldn't look at them as I once again bumped into someone again as me and Rein were about to make a quick turn. Both of us fell on our asses on the littered dirt road with me trying to apologize to the person I bumped into, but the person I bumped into was the one to apologize first

> "I'm really sorry man!" I couldn't really see the face of the person I bumped into, as my head was hung low from trying to pick myself up from the ground
> 
> "Subaru, are you okay?" another voice spoke up, seemingly from behind the person I bumped into
> 
> "Yeah, I'm okay Satella" the guy whom I bumped into said, earning a reaction from Rein, but I really didn't know why he reacted like that
> 
> "Geez Subaru, don't you know it's common sense to look straight ahead when you're walking" another, more tiny cutesy voice spoke up, but I didn't really know where came from, or who it belonged to
> 
> "Sorry dude I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking" the guy that I bumped into apologized, I raised my head on who it was, and what saw was pretty strange and jarring, but expected... Again?

It was a guy wearing a tracksuit with yellow, white, and black elements, he had a distinctive pair of sharp and narrow brown eyes, messy black hair, and a bag of groceries, and those groceries being stuff like, instant ramen, and a bag potato chips, the classic shut-in/ college student snack kit. Yup this guy is 100% from my world, and I can tell from the prolonged stares he's giving me that he is also thinking of the same thing as me

> "That jacket.. and those pants..." he paused for a moment letting him collect his thoughts of the obvious conclusion "are you from my world?" he said as he continued to stare at me in the face
> 
> "Yup" I dryly said to him, which made me think. Does that mean other people have transported here just like us, or are we the only one here that comes from another world, either conclusions are definitely plausible
> 
> "Subaru, do you know this person?" the voice from behind the guy called Subaru spoke, I glanced my head to the source and I was met with the sight of a beautiful girl with silky white skin, white long fragrant hair, and amethyst eyes "Subaru?" the girl spoke again but Subaru didn't respond, instead he kept looking at me, which promptly annoyed me. How dense is this guy? But after a few seconds he broke his gaze at me and he did.. A dumb pose as he snapped his fingers with his hand in the air
> 
> "My name is Natsuki Subaru. Not only am I clueless, I'm also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet you!" what a stupid and retarded way to introduce yourself
> 
> "This isn't a video game dude"
> 
> "Geez at least play along man" he slumped his shoulders as he directed his gaze at Rein, which he responded with a quick wave of his hands
> 
> "Who is this guy?"
> 
> "I am Reinhard Van Astrea"
> 
> "Reinhard... Well nice to meet you then" and he gave a thumbs up at Rein. Dude you're embarrassing yourself
> 
> "Reinhard?" the silver haired woman spoke up "What are you doing here?" she questioned to him with a puzzled look
> 
> "I just helped this man recover his stolen item from a thief in the slums" he responded as he continued to look at Subaru's alien tracksuit and the bag of plastic and the groceries inside of it in his hand
> 
> "Actually we're in the same situation as you guys" Subaru said as me and Rein looked at him "a thief named Felt stole an insignia, from her" he cocked his head towards the silver haired girl- Wait did he just say the thief's name was Felt, and judging from the looks Rein was giving off, it seems he's also thinking of the same thing. Wanting to confirm my suspicions, I questioned to Subaru
> 
> "Could this thief by any chance, have blond hair, red eyes, and a red scarf around her neck" and from the expression Subaru formed in his face I could tell that I hit the mark
> 
> "How did you know?"
> 
> "I actually got something stolen from me the moment I got 'Isekaid' here" I pulled out my phone as to show the object that I lost, and I also whisphered the Isekai part to him so I wouldn't have to deal with curious glances
> 
> "Then do you know where she is then?"
> 
> "Yeah, just turn right when you see a fork in the road, and after that turn left when you see another one, and just go straight from there" I said to the narrowed eye boy who gave a nod of understanding. But I didn't want to finish this conversation yet, I mean this guy was also transported to another world like me, meeting other people in the same situations might be few and far between
> 
> "Can me and Rein come along?" I said to them, which earned the two's along with Rein's attentions
> 
> "Are you sure you want to accompany us?" the silver haired girl said as she continued to gaze at my outfit
> 
> "Yeah, and to be honest I just wanna keep talking to this guy" I switched my gaze to Subaru "and isn't it a Royal Knights Duty to help those in need" and I switched my gaze again to Rein. All he could do was to sigh lightly at my comment. Man obligations are a bitch
> 
> "Don't worry Lia, I can't sense any malice from his intentions" a familiar cutesy voice spoke up, and like last time I didn't know where it came from, I looked around my surroundings as I tried to find whom it belonged to, but I stopped when I saw small particles of light gather right next to the silver haired girls shoulders
> 
> "I'm right here!" and when all particles of light formed, a cutesy cat the size of pencil cut in half appeared, floating right next to the girls head. The cat itself was pretty cute, it had gray fur on most of it's body, but there were also bits of white in there, more notably on it's stomach and on the tip of it's tail
> 
> "The names Puck" he flew over to me and he held out one of his tiny furry paws. Since the paw was so small I just used my index finger to shake it's paw "my~ I didn't think you would shake the hands of a Great Spirit so casually"
> 
> "This may sound weird, but I was kind of expecting an interaction like this at some point of my life" lots of cartoons and animes follow the usual trope of having cute looking companions, most common of which are animals, that aid the main characters either through practical means like combat efficiency, morally, emotionally, mentally, or even comedically
> 
> "That's a pretty weird thing to say, but I'll take your word for it" he flew back at the shoulder of the girl "let's go then guys!" and like commanded the five of us (Including Puck) walked over to where Felt was seemingly living, with the orange hue of the sun almost radiating against the dirt and grass
> 
> "By the way" I looked over behind me to meet the eyes of the girl who looked back in surprise "you haven't told me you're name yet"
> 
> "Oh uh-uhm" she tripped a bit on her words but eventually she said something comprehensive "my name is Emilia" Emilia is her name huh? pretty cute name-
> 
> "Wait that's you're name!?" Subaru rudely interuppted my definitely badass inner monologue "I thought you're name was Satella!?" he exclaimed, which gained the attention of Rein again
> 
> "I-I'm sorry Subaru! I really am ashamed that I lied to you" she held her head down, not daring to look at the boy "I was sure if I used the name of the Witch of Envy, you would leave me alone... Like they always do" she mumbled the last part to herself, but I definitely heard it
> 
> "Who's the Witch of Envy?" I questioned to her, and like always, I earned another look of surprise from her, along with Rein and Puck
> 
> "You haven't heard of the Witch of Envy?" she asked in slight disbelief
> 
> "I'm actually not from here. This guy is also in the same boat as me" I pointed to Subaru, who gave a nod of confirmation, but that really didn't do anything to remove the still surprised faces from the three. God I wish that would stop!
> 
> "Even if you're not from Lugnica, everyone around the world knows of the Witch of Envy, even saying her name out loud or in private is considered taboo" damn she must be a pretty horrifying bitch if you can't even say her name in public
> 
> "Well, actually..." I had to come up with a quick excuse so I wouldn't be caught with the fact that I was from another world, that would seriously make me sound like an idiot, unless if there was a known method to travel between worlds...
> 
> "This might be a bit sudden, but have there been any discoveries related to traveling through other worlds?"

Rein was the first to answer "The idea of coming from another world is very farfetched, but to answer your question. Then no. Unless if one comes from the Great Waterfall" both me and Subaru looked at red haired man in both confusion and curiosity, in which he quickly noticed "The Great Waterfall is a phenomenon in which a large curtain of water surrounds the entirety of the four countries here, there have been no known records of people crossing it, but some scholars speculate that more uninhabited or colonized land masses exist beyond it"

> "Okay.." maybe I could use the Great Waterfall as a basis from where I come from. But should I risk it? Fuck It, here I go "Well, funny story, I'm actually from the Great Waterfall..."
> 
> "WHAT!?" Emilia, Rein, and Puck said in complete unison, as they gave us looks of bewilderment at both me and Subaru. Subaru just sighed lightly at the fact that I lumped him in with me
> 
> "You're from beyond the Great Waterfall!?" Rein questioned to me, trying to restrain his voice from shouting
> 
> "It does make sense if you think about it though" Puck caught the attention of both Rein and Emilia "I mean first of, those strange articles of clothing you two wear, it isn't like anything I've seen before, and Subarus bag is made of some kind of unknown material, and add the fact that these two also carry such strange and unique items" all they could do was nod at Puck's hypothesis which made him puff out his chest out of pride
> 
> "Still it's kind of unbelievable that both of you come from uncharted lands. And yet I can't sense that you're lying to me" Rein just kept staring at me with sparkling eyes of curiosity, and I mean I can't blame him, having conformation that you're from another unknown country would get anyone's attention, especially if that person is someone in the same situation of isolation as Rein
> 
> "I'll answer all of your questions about my homeland, once I get a good night's rest, as to be frank, it's a lot to take in. And besides we're already here" I pointed my finger towards the direction of the less-than-stellar house in front of us
> 
> "This is the place?" Subaru said as he walked over to one of the wooden pillars of the front porch "Not much different than the rest. C'mon let's get your stuff back Emilia" Subaru climbed the few steps leading to the door and he promptly knocked on it.
> 
> ***KNOCK* *KNOCK*** ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***
> 
> "Nothing huh... Then let's bust down the door then!" he winded up his legs as he prepared for the eventual pain from his toes, and the obvious failure that'll ensue if he even has the balls to kick down the door
> 
> "That won't be necessary" thankfully Rein stopped Subaru before he could humiliate himself in front of everyone. He walked over to the wooden door, with the light of the sun illuminating parts of it, reaveling a bit of dust
> 
> ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***
> 
> "This is Reinhard Van Astrea of the Royal Guards, and I request that you open this door, if not then I will have to use force" he commanded in a stern voice
> 
> "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Felt screamed at the top of her lungs, to the point were one might think she would rupture her lungs out "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU'D LET ME GO!? STUPID FUCKING NOBLES, ALWAYS GIVING OUT PROMISES, BUT THEY NEVER DO A DAMN THING!"

To be honest, while she was screaming from behind the door, it still felt like my eardrums were about to burst in a pile of mush, flesh, bone, and blood if she screamed even louder

> "I am here because of a different matter. I we recently learned that you stole an insignia from a Royal Candidate, a serious crime"

WHAT THE FUCK... ROYAL CANDIDATE, You mean Emilia is a viable heir for the throne then, and judging from Subaru's dumbfounded expression, he also had the same reaction as me. Man what a surprise, and what a strange coincidence either...

Creaking wood can be heard from behind the door as someone was pressumably walking over to the wooden door, and after a few seconds the same tall figure from before peeked out of the door, the clanking sounds of metal could be heard from behind with the last one being a snappy CLICK. With the door unlocked the figure inside opened the entrance to reveal a big hunk of a guy, with brown skin, long and drooping white eyebrows, a tuff of white hair on his chest, a red symbol-like mark on the left side of his head, a scar on his right shoulder, and if course. Balding

And right behind the giant was the same petite blond who stole my phone, sitting on a dusty looking, beat up wooden chair with a glass milk on one of her hands, to be honest, Felt was gripping onto the glass so hard that it almost shattered in to pieces

But what caught my attention was the woman that sat on the opposite chair from where Felt, and the only way I can describe the woman at first glance was one word; Deceitful

She had an elegant figure with her black and violet dress exposing most of her curves, black hair with a single long pony tail, and an intoxicating air of gracefulness. But there was also something I could feel about her, beneath that mask of beauty, I could sense the lingering feeling of pure bloodlust. The type of bloodlust where a sadistic Anime character relishes in the pain of others

> "It seems like we've earned ourselves some unwanted intruders in our business meeting" she feigned disappointment towards the little thief "you talk big game but it seems like you're just like the rest of the gutter rats around here, she then turned her head to face us
> 
> "Fufufu~ My my~ and what do we have here?" she stood up from her seat as she examined at all of us "It seems even the Sword Saint is accompanying you folks" she seductively licked her lips, and out of nowhere she pulled out two bended knives, her eyes were filled with one of anticipation as she was about to prepare an attack at us about to pounce on her future prey

Luckily, Rein stepped in the damp, dilapidated building, ignoring the giant who stood next to the door. He gazed at the woman as he comes to a conclusion

> "Hmm... Uniquely shaped blades, only found in the country of Gusteko, and a gentle, yet demonic presence. Are you the Bowel Hunter by any chance?" Bowel Hunter? What a lame title
> 
> "You've hit the mark, Sword Saint" and she seductively licked her lips again as she intently stared at Rein "I've always dreamed of fighting you one day Reinhard Van Astrea. I'll make sure I relish this moment, where I face off against the Sword Saint himself"

Shit was about to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I haven't been updating as frequent as I wanted to, school and personal stuff and all, but I'll make sure that I update after 2 days, or maybe even 1 if I have the time.If you enjoyed reading this, then please leave a favorate and follow, and also leave any criticism down on the reviews as this is obviously not perfect.Bye.


	4. The Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert

**CHAPTER 4- The Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert**

* * *

Let me give you a recap on what happened. First, I get Isekaid into another world by an unknown force, why I'm here in the first place I don't really know. Second, I got my smartphone stolen by me without me even noticing it. Third, I met a member of the Royal Guards named Reinhard Van Astrea, after he heard my predicament he decided to help, in which I gladly accepted. Fourth, after getting my phone back from the thief named Felt, I bumped into a guy named Natsuki Subaru, who was also in the same situation as me, he was also accompanied by a silver-haired girl named Emilia, and a tiny flying cat named Puck. And lastly, we learned that Emilia lost her insignia that showed her status as a candidate for the throne, and the one who stole it was Felt, so me and Rein opted to show them the way, but when we got there... Shit was about to hit the fan.

> "I've always dreamed of fighting you one day Reinhard Van Astrea" she enticingly licked every corner of her lips in exictement "I'll make sure that I relish this moment. Where I face off against the Sword Saint himself!" she kicked off her feet on the wooden boards of the floor, her eyes were filled with bloodlust as she made a bee-line towards Reinhard with both bended blades in hand

Rein acted fast by taking out the sheathed blade from his waist, blocking the incoming attack directed towards his abdomen, he pushed back the Bowel Hunter with force, causing her to backflip to reorient herself

> "Fufufu~ Are you perhaps holding back Reinhard? I may be an elegant woman, but I am also huntress who aches for a challenge" she readied herself
> 
> "I would rather not force any unnecessary violence against you, as I have questions to ask of you" he said as he stepped closer to the huntress "Now surrender, and I won't harm you"
> 
> "And where's the fun in that?" she playfully tilted her head as she looked at the still-sheated blade in his hands "and why don't you brandish that legendary sword of yours Sword Saint?"
> 
> "The Dragon Sword does not acknowledge you as a worthy opponent" phew.. at least I know we're not gonna get fucked-up anytime soon. Rein then turned his gaze towards the giant, he pointed his finger towards one of the many crudely made broadswords hanging from the wall

Getting the message, the giant grabbed the blade and threw it at Rein, he caught it with relative ease as he pointed it towards the Bowel Hunter

> "All of you, get out of the house" he sternly commanded. Me, Subaru, and Emilia backed off the porch of the dilapidated house, with a single doorway showing the inevitable showdown that'll ensue in front of our eyes
> 
> "Man this is going to be an awesome Shounen Anime battle scene!" Subaru geekily exclaimed with his fist in the air. Dude do you have any self-awareness?
> 
> "Shounen.. Anime.. Battle scene?" Emilia quizzically looked at the shameless Shut-In who watched in exictement as the battle was about be unfold
> 
> "Don't worry Emilia-tan! I'll explain the beauty of Shonen anime once we get your insignia back" she nodded completely ignoring the honorific Subaru addressed her by

After a few seconds, the big old giant stepped out of the house with a frown on his face as he also looked through the open door

* * *

(I'm going to be switching to another characters perspective (Reinhard) and when that happens, I'll write in the third-person)

The air was dusty, and yet it was still damp, the smell of booze still lingered throughout the building. And inside that building were three figures, the first was a thief by name of Felt, who gazed at the two other people that were about to clash

The second was a woman who wore a reaveling outfit, she was Elsa Granhiert with two blades on both of her hands, she prepared herself for an attack incoming attack

And the third person was the opponent of the the woman, Reinhard Van Astrea, with a crudely made broad sword in his hand

> "All of you, get out of the house" Reinhard sternly commanded, the three people behind the door walked further away from him, and the giant came next, and after a few seconds, Felt tried to run as fast as she could towards the exit
> 
> "Don't you run away from me now! I still need that insignia!" she charged towards the little blond, ready to strike. But Reinhard was a step further from her, he anticipated this action, so he launched his feet off the ground as he parried the oncoming attack with his sword

With a bit of agitation she used her second knife to try to hit his blindspot, but Reinhard kicked her abdomen before she could swing her blade, launching her back a few meters away from him

After experiencing near death, Felt snapped out of her shock as she ran towards the door and exited the building

> "Fufufu~ this will truly be fun" she sadisticly said as she caressed every skin of her lips with her tongue, craving for the sight of the Sword Saints inner bowels

She launched herself to her right landing both of her feet on the wall to her side, she kicked her feet again at outstanding speeds, barreling towards Reinhard's side

She slashed.

But he parried, leaving her open. The Sword Saint directed a horizontal slash at her, but at the last moment she barely dodged the attack by backflipping away from him

As both of her feet touched the floor, she launched herself again towards another nearby wall at higher speeds and did the same manuever again and again, each swing being faster and deadlier than the last. But Reinhard blocked and parried each swing with minimal trouble, and after finding a suitable opening, he roundhouse kicked her in the face, launching her towards a nearby table and shattering the wooden furniture, the kick to her face also subsequently broke her nose and dislocated her jaw

> "This is truly a battle that I will never forget!" she exclaimed with pure sadistic ecstasy as she stood up from the rubble and pulled out two more knives out of nowhere. But these knives were different. The one on her right hand was a white thick kukri blade designed to shatter bone, and on her left hand was a black blade similar to the ones she usually wielded, but it had a distinctive serrated edge, reminiscent of animal teeth designed for goring up opponents rather than ripping them in half

Elsa dashed towards another wall and launched her body towards Reinhard at every angle of his body, attempting to kill him with all her might. But that effort was all in vain as the Bowel Hunter repeatedly tried gore and crush any part of his body but to no avail. Frustrated she leapt on each wall faster than before, and swung her blades even faster than before, only leaving after images with each strike

But it still did nothing to deter the Sword Saints stance, and after finding another opening that was much more thinner and narrow than before, he slashed diagonally at the Bowel Hunter, and due to the momentum in which Elsa has gathered when she continually hopped on wall to wall, she couldn't stop her forward movement

Blood was spraying out of her body, as she recoiled back from the pain, but she wasn't expressing any sort of emotion that gave off the feeling of agony or discomfort, infact she was estaticly caressing the bone-deep gash that was imbued on her flesh. But despite her masochist pleasure, she could barely stand on both of her feet, she coughed up a large pool of blood, and yet despite all that she crookedly smiled

> "If you yield, I will spare your life Bowel Hunter, at the cost of your freedom" the Sword Saint sternly offered as he kept an eye on Elsa Granhiert
> 
> "Fufufu~ I've never been more elated in my entire life as assassin of Gusteko!" she meekly exclaimed as she tried to breathe in any air "but unfortunately, it seems like that I'm at my limit" and suddenly, the deep gash on her body slowly regenerated, with flesh and bone sticking together as if she was a doll

Reinhard widened his eyes at the sight, but that surprise didn't linger for long as he held out his broadsword with both of his hands, and slowly the blade started to glow a faint blue hue

> "Hm? What is it are you showing me now?" she questioned as she regained a bit of her strength back allowing her to balance her form, but not enough for her to start attacking again
> 
> "I will now demonstrate the swordplay of the Astrea household!" the blade shined brighter than before almost blinding to a certain degree, and the temperature of the room slowly rose. The Mana from the atmosphere was being sucked in the sword until Reinhard held the blade over his head and each passing second the blade increased it's brightness tenfold

* * *

**A Few Minutes Before the Fight**.

> "What the hell is happening in there?!" Subaru yelled as him and all of us where watching the battle of both the Sword Saint and the Bowel Hunter unfold in front of our eyes. The sound of metal clashing into each other echoed around the building along with slight sparks forming every now and then. The battle was so captivating and badass, so much so that we forgot what we came here for in the first place
> 
> "... Hey! Felt! I think you should just give Emilia's insignia back!" I shouted towards Felt who was also viewing the fight along with the old giant right next to her
> 
> "As if!" she said as she quickly snapped out of her trance. The little blond quickly readied herself to flee the area with the old man following suit but was stopped when a tall, wide, and thick wall of ice blocked their escape route
> 
> "If you don't give back my daughter's insignia I'll make sure you pay!" Puck materialized from the air as he shot down the two with menacing glares, even if he was a tiny little cute cat
> 
> "Please, if you give it back, I promise that I won't hurt you" Emilia added as she walked towards Felt, who was slightly backing off from her
> 
> "Are you sure you want them to go unpunished?" Subaru asked as he quizzically looked at Emilia "I mean, they are thieves that stole your insignia after all"
> 
> "Felt, I think you just should give it back" the old man said "I really don't think fighting a spirit arts user is all that wise"
> 
> "But-"
> 
> "Just give it back if you don't want to freeze to death" I said deadpanned while still occasionally glancing at the broken down house

After a bit of hesitation, Felt clicked her tongue for the third time as she moved towards Emilia with her hands rummaging throughout the few pockets she has

While we knew Felt was gonna give it back, me and Subaru took up a fighting stance just in case she gets the idea of using that dagger on her waist, though the one who looked menacing was Puck, and both of us just looked dumb

Slowly, she walked towards Emilia, and she took out her hand from her pocket revealing a small stone with a black base, a golden design, and a red ruby in the center of it... It seems like it's glowing a bright red light

> "It's glowing?!" Emilia quietly exclaimed as she looked at her insignia, while also looking at Felt with a dumbfounded look. What's so surprising about that?
> 
> "What's wrong lady!?" Felt said to her with a hint of impatience and agitation "do you want it or not!?"

Emilia seemed to have been swimming in her own mind as she placed her hands on her chin. Seemingly trying to remember something that was related to the current situation at hand

> "What's your name?" Why did she want know her name? and it seems like Subaru was thinking of the same thing to
> 
> "Why do you want to know my name all of the sudden?"
> 
> "Please, I just need to know" she said with pleading look
> 
> Felt looked back at the giant, who nodded in response
> 
> "Tch. Felt"
> 
> "How about your family name?"
> 
> "I don't have a family name... old man rom was the only one who took me in" she mumbled the last part to herself, but due to my great hearing, I sort of sympathize her
> 
> "Oh. You don't have a family name?" Felt nodded in response. Emilia let out a small sigh before continuing the conversation "Felt.. You're a Royal Candidate"
> 
> ...
> 
> "WHAT!?" Natsuki Subaru was the first one to break the veil of both awkwardness and silence at the same time "she's a Royal Candidate like you Emilia!?"
> 
> "What the hell are you talking about!? I ain't cut out to be a ruler for this stinking kingdom!" Felt retorted while glaring at the silver-haired girl
> 
> "I-I know it sounds crazy, b-b-but it's the truth!" she stammered a bit as she waved her hands around in panic "but you have to believe me, you are eligible to rule the throne-"
> 
> ***BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!***
> 
> "WHAT THE FUCK!?"
> 
> "HOLY SHIT!"
> 
> "WAAHHH!"
> 
> "KYAAAHH!"
> 
> "MY LOOT HOUSE!"

And out of nowhere a giant blinding explosion was set off inside the building, rendering it to shreds, a strong gust of wind blew around in all possible directions, sending debris after debris towards our direction, but luckily Puck shielded all of us with a thick and durable wall of ice

All of us had to cover our eyes from the fireworks show so we wouldn't be subjugated to blindness. But something felt off

And as the light was about to die down, I could hear footsteps getting increasingly louder and louder as it sounded like they were getting near us, I feel like something is going to happen-

> "Why do I feel so fatigued?... And why do I feel like I'm burning?" the blinding light slowly faded allowing me to finally open our eyes again, and as I did, pain shot through my entire body
> 
> "Ghk!"

I gasped for air as I tried to balance myself from the sudden pain that was trying to knock me off balance

> "Why does it hurt so much!?" my brain couldn't even say out such thoughts without experiencing even more fatigue. Blood was gushing out of my mouth as it fell down on the dirt, spreading it around until it touched the few grass that grew on the dirt

Eventually, I could feel where the pain was coming from... I looked down on my stomach, and all I could see were strings of pink gooey... Intestines... Are these my mine?

I couldn't properly comprehend that thought as my entire figure fell down on the dirt, with my body pressing up against the dirt and blood and my stomach pressing down on the intestines that were once inside of it

> "IT HURTS, IT HURTS, HURTS, IT HURTS, It Hurts, It Hurts, It Hurts, It hurts, it hurts, it hurts... it hurts"

After what felt like forever, I turned my head to look for some kind of help, anything to relieve me of this torture. But what I saw were the bodies of the ones I stood next to

> "Emilia..."
> 
> "Subaru..."

They were dead, with their cold lifeless eyes staring back at me. I couldnt bear to look at the sight any longer, so I figeted my head towards another direction... And all I saw were more dead bodies

The giant laid on his back with some strings of his bowels portruding out of his slit open stomach

And Felt.. She laid on her stomach, with her blood spreading around her lifless corpse... And there was a figure who stood next to the deceased thief...

It was her..

The same woman from before stood next to her lifeless figure. Her current condition looked okay with a few bruises on her body, but the cape she used to wear was gone, and on her hand was the insignia

The woman noticed my eyes staring directly at her... she smiled

> "Does it hurt?" she playfully teased as she bent down to look at my face... A face filled pain, agony, and suffering "does the feeling of having your insides open hurt so much?" she licked her lips as she marveled at her own creation
> 
> "E-Emilia..." I could hear him. I slowly moved my head to relucntently look at Subaru who was slowly shifting hand towards Emilia, and eventually, his weak hand fell on top her cold hand "I'm... Going to... Save you" with his final breath, Natsuki Subaru's voice faded away
> 
> "How sweet" the Bowel Hunter said as she also marveled at her other works of art "You people truly do have beautiful bowels! I shall remember this moment from the day I die!"
> 
> "You... Bitch"
> 
> "Aiko?!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, and with all the strength I could muster I turned my head, and I saw him. Reinhard bore a face of dread as he looked at my soon-to-be lifeless corpse
> 
> "Rein" those were the last words I said as my eyes were begining to lose focus, the world around me was blurring, until all I could see was the dark
> 
> **"AIKO!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like that's the first death of this fic, to be honest, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I know it's definitely the shortest chapter, but I didn't really want to drag it out
> 
> But if you enjoyed this chapter or fic in general, please leave a favorate and a follow, and let me know on what you think of this work as this is obviously not perfect
> 
> Also leave some questions in regards to this fic!
> 
> Anyways, Thank You for Reading, and Stay Safe


	5. Proficiency in the Art of Fire Magic

**CHAPTER 5-** **Proficiency in The Art of Fire Magic**

* * *

The unexpected sudden surge of emotions and sensations hit me like an Isekai Main Character who got unsuspectingly ran over on the streets by a pick-up truck at Mach 2

In my state of brief shock, suddenly my throat instinctively gulped down an unhealthy amount of air, so much so that the force in which the sudden gust of H2O that was lodged into my pipes made my insides curl to the point where I almost bawled out some vomit. But I fought back that urge as I tried to balance my feet from the sudden disorientation that rammed on my figure

My head surged in pain as I tried to observe my surroundings. But my eyes were still out of focus, as if I cried an unholy amount of tears, or that it felt like I was using my pair of eyes for the first time in my life

Subconsciously my left hand slowly moved over to where my abdomen was, and in slight fear and hesitation, my hand shifted ever so closer to my midsection, but to my relief, I couldn't feel the bloody, gaping wide hole that was once there. My right hand also darted to where my abdomen was, they both felt and squeezed tightly in reassurance. And I sighed

> "Did I just... Respawn?" I questioned to myself as I slumped my shoulders out of relief

The excruciating pain that I experienced from getting my stomach cut open by a Bowel Hunter, and the intestines that slid out of said stomach felt all to damn real to be some kind of vision, apparition, dream, and whatever the fuck syllables you can think of

> "Does Subaru also know of this respawning shtick?" I mean, he's also in the same situation as I am so it might be possible. Hopefully it is
> 
> " _Wait... If I got transported back in time due to this respawning thing. Then that means I lost my friendship with Rein!_ " Dammit! I lost my bromance with him, along with the benefit that I wouldn't have to sleep on the streets or slums of this Capitol

I meekly sighed out of frustration as I tried to observe around where I was, and after a few seconds I concluded that I was on the same balcony that was overlooking most this giant city

And just like last time, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look at where that attention grabbing figure was, and as expected, the petite, loli blond was there

> "Is that?"

I saw her again, the same thief who was actually a Royal Candidate in disguise running from rooftop to rooftop at impressive speeds, and now that I looked harder, I could sometimes get a glance that she was gripping on my phone, as she tried to run away from someone, and that someone all I could think of was Emilia, who got her insignia stolen from her by Felt

And just like last time, she hopped and skipped farther and farther away from were I was standing, with her red scarf and her black bow pressing against the wind as her feet pushed themselves off on the tiles of the rooftops

> "I'm definitely going to retrace the same events as last time" and with that thought in my mind, I determinedly walked over to the flight of stairs leading down to the streets filled with commuters and passerbys of both humans and demi-humans with the afternoon sun shining upon my body as I tried to remember where the slums were, and hopefully I get another chance encounter at befriending Rein

* * *

I arrived at the marketplace where I first met Rein by complete coincidence, and hopefully he'll also be here again like last time, but since I arrived here earlier than last time, I couldn't exactly spot him right away, so I just window shopped at the many different stalls filled with all kinds of stuff

Why do I need Rein to come with me in the first place? Well, for 2 very important obvious reasons

1.) I don't think I can convince both Felt and the Old Burly Giant to just give back both my smartphone and the insignia all willy nilly without someone intimidating them to do so

2.) And two. If that crazy bitchy, sadistic, masochistic woman known as Elsa Granhiert the Bowel Hunter finds out that I got the insignia she was supposed to acquire, I'm sure she'll definitely hunt me down, so having Rein with me to protect myself will negate that problem, we just need to be more careful than last time

Speaking of we, if my presumption of Natsuki Subaru also remembering the events that transpired at the last save file is true. Then I wonder what the hell he's doing now... Based on first impressions I can only imagine that he'll do something incredibly reckless due to his dense and narrow thinking patterns, but I can't be that much of a pessimist

> "Hey Kid! You gonna buy something or what?" the thoughts that were circling around the frontal lobe of my brain suddenly came to an abrupt halt as I heard a burly voice call out to me. I tried to locate where the voice was coming from, so I turned my head to where the voice was
> 
> "Right over here kid!" I turned to find the source of the voice, and I saw a well built man sitting behind a stall filled with fruits, and vegetables "kid, you gonna buy something or what?" the man had green colored hair, along with a small beard matching his hair color, and scar on his face "Hey Kid? You gonna buy something or what!?" the man repeated in slight agitation as he held out an apple in front of me
> 
> "Sorry, I actually don't have any money with me to by an apple" I waved my hands in front of him, from what I can tell, the currency of this world is definitely different here than back home, rendering my stacked wallet as useful as a certain other stacked water goddess
> 
> "Apple? These are Appas kid" so their called Appas then? I'm definitely going to need to get used to that- "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY WITH YOU!?" the appa salesman yelled at me causing me to flinch a bit while also gaining a few people's attention "Broke kid's like you will put my store out of business! Now get out of here!" he motioned his hand to make me get away from his stall as if I was fly. And reluctantly I walked away with my head hung low
> 
> Jeez. How rude.
> 
> "Hmph. You're the second the kid with a strange attire who was also broke. Tch just my luck" I heard the fruit vendor mumble to himself as I was about to find another waiting spot. But more importantly he said stuff along the lines of a broke kid wearing the same strange attire as me... I reluctantly walked back over to him, despite the glaring daggers that he was dishing out on me
> 
> "Hey, dude, can you tell me all about this kid you were mumbling about?" I slid into the scene as I tried to coolly say like one of those slick detectives in those classic early 80's Noir gangster films, and as expected his reaction was less than ideal
> 
> "You want to tell you that?" he questioned, in which I gave a totally badass and serious nod, as I tried to prop up my non-existent fedora "Then your gonnna hafta to pay for something then! If not then get out of here!" a few drops of spit came out of his mouth and hit my jacket as he continued to scream at me, gaining more attention from the ongoing passerbys
> 
> "Let me tell you what man! I promise that I'll buy a handful or a basket full of appas from you when I finally get a job. And in return you just give me some info on who this kid is" I waved my hands in a panic as I tried to defuse this embarrassing situation
> 
> The fruit salesman pondered for a bit on my offer for a few seconds, and after those few seconds he responded "Why do you want to know so much about this kid?" yeah asking the location and identity of a random kid out of nowhere definitely gets people some suspicious vibes, so I franticly tried to come up for an excuse
> 
> "He's my little brother." that was all I could think off on the spot without being suspected of being some kind of degenerate predator deviant from a back-alley dumpster bin "and he just wandered off this giant city without asking me" I quickly added
> 
> "You lost your little brother in this giant city?" he looked at me in a sympathetic kind of way, which means that I perfectly hit the mark on his heart. He let out a small, defeated sigh as began to speak again "well if that's the case then, the boy went over there" he pointed his index finger to his right, which is also the direction where the slums was "don't know where that boy is specifically headed though"
> 
> "I think I have a good idea as to where he is" he's definitely back in the slums... dammit
> 
> "Why aren't you going to look for your brother now?" the appa salesman asked as he looked at me with puzzled expression, to which I responded with
> 
> "I think he just wanted to visit someone without informing me... but jeez, at least he could've told me beforehand" I said with fake frustration. He's definitely gonna get his ass beaten by both Felt and the giant if he doesn't have some else's help. Now that I think about it, is Emilia also accompanying him? "well thanks for the information dude" I said as proceeded to pace look around the other stalls
> 
> "Don't mention it kid! And by the way, make sure your brother also buys some Appas from me" he jokingly added in which I gave an enthusiastic nod that basically said 'You Bet!'.. Sorry Subaru

* * *

My rubber shoes kept on stepping on the stone pavement of the floor as I continuously paced myself around the marketplace in circles, with a few expected looks of both concern and/or curiosity as to why I was walking around in circles for a few minutes. Some citizens (most them being the elderly) also walked up to me asking as to why I was pacing around so much, with my answer to those questions being "I'm waiting for someone" with the followup question of them asking if they can help me in my predicament, to which I declined as I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems, and eventually he came

Many of the people waved at the Sword Saint as he passed by the marketplace, in which the Sword Saint replied back with friendly wave and a charming, charismatic smile that'll steal any young maidens heart with ease

The young man's fiery red hair continued to sway around the wind as I started to approach him, and with each step I took, I thought of many ways as to how I could strike up a friendly relationship with him, with all my hypothetical approaches telling me to just go with the flow

> "Hey! You're Reinhard right?" I said as If I was his casual friend, earning him a bit of surprised look
> 
> "Yes, I am" he calmly responded "and what business so you have with me?"
> 
> "Oh! I actually need your help with something" I put my hand behind my head as I tried to fake nervousness while trying to force my sweat glands to drop even a single drop of salty liquid "you see, an very personal item of mine actually got stolen by me from a thief, and I think her whereabouts were somewhere around the slums. And I don't think I can go to the slums alone, seeing as I am pretty weak.. I mean i-if you don't want to it's perfectly fine-"
> 
> "No it's perfectly fine sir, it is the duty of a Lugnican Knight to help those in need after all" I couldn't help but smile at this guy again "you said that the thief who stole your item was in the slums, right sir?"
> 
> "Please don't call me sir, Reinhard, I'd rather be treated like a normal person" I held out my hand to him "the names Aiko, Aiko Akane!"
> 
> Me and Rein exchanged handshakes before I motioned my head, signalling to him to follow me

* * *

Both me and Rein stayed silent on our walk towards the slums, with the occasional waves from the civilians breaking the awkwardness. Yeah this is the perfect time for me to strike up a conversation with him. But what do I want to talk about?

> " _Now that I think about it. How would this kingdom be ruled if the whole Royal Family were wiped out by a unknown disease?"_ with that question in my mind, I turned my face to Rein
> 
> "Hey Reinhard" he turned his head to look at my direction "I'm actually pretty new to this country and I heard that the last member of the Royal Monarchy recently passed away and... Who is currently leading this country if that's the case then?"
> 
> Rein placed his hand under his chin as he responded "Currently the council of the wise men are the ones who are in charge of this country's current affairs and the well-being of the citizens. But soon the Royal Election will begin"
> 
> I tilted my head in curiosity, with Reinhard getting the message, he continued "The Royal Election is a ceremony performed to scout out the remaining candidates who are eligible for the throne of Lugnica with the help of the insignia"
> 
> "Insignia?" is he talking about **that** insignia?
> 
> "It is an item with a black base, a golden design, with a red ruby in the middle of it, and if the insignia's ruby glows, it is a sign that means that one is qualified for the Election" Oh shit!
> 
> "Hey Reinhard, how many participants are currently in the Royal Election?"
> 
> "Currently there are 4 candidates who are worthy for the throne, but one unknown candidate has been yet to be found" So what Emilia said was true then
> 
> "Hey Reinhard can we stop walking? My legs are getting pretty tired right now" Rein nodded at my request

Both of us stopped our walk towards the slums on the middle of a moderately sized bridge with 2 water fountains on each side of it while also having a pretty nice view of the Royal Palace

I sat on the cold stone railing of the bridge while Rein just stood right next to me while looking at the cloud-covered castle

> "Sorry for dragging you into this Reinhard" I placed my hand on the back of my head as I tried to faux shame "I know I was the one who asked you to help me, but my weak legs were giving out" I tried to do the same tactic as before and lo an behold-
> 
> "It's okay Aiko, it is a knights duty to help those in need" I smiled at this guy once again as more words came out of his charasmatic mouth
> 
> "Thanks Rein" I said to him as I tried to think of a way to earn his friendship... Maybe if I tell him that I know of the location of the last candidate, then maybe that will work?
> 
> " _Goddamit! That makes me sound like a manipulative bastard again!_ " but what should I talk to him about?
> 
> "Hey Reinhard, what do you know about magic?" I mean, I am in a fantasy world, it would be pretty cool if I could also use some pretty pogger magic
> 
> "Magic? I've actually read a lot of books regarding the subject of magic"
> 
> "Really? Then can you also use magic?"
> 
> "I actually can't cast magic. You see, I have a defective gate, and I also have no natural affinities to any magical element, so I still can't cast any magic, even if I have my gate fixed" Gates? Affinities? I think I have a good idea on what the term affinity means, but to be sure
> 
> "What are those things?"
> 
> "You don't know the terms used when someone uses magic?"
> 
> "Sorry, it's just that I used to live alone when I was young, and the only thing I was concerned for was my own well-being, so I never had any time when it came to learning magic"
> 
> "Hmm.. Well a Gate is a tool used to absorb Mana from ones surroundings, and it can also be used to release Mana, which is how most magic users cast spells"
> 
> "But you said you have a defective gate right?"
> 
> "Yes, I was born with a defective gate, and there are two types of defective gates. The first one is a gate that can barely absorb any mana, leading to the user being malnourished due to the lack of mana in their body. And the second one is when a gate cannot release it's Mana in the atmosphere, making them unable to cast magic. I fall on the latter" I nodded at Reins words while also pondering that maybe Reinhard isn't as strong as I think he is if he can't even use any high tide magic
> 
> "Doesn't that mean that the Mana that's been pent up in your body hasn't overflowed? Wait! can Mana even overflow out of someone's body? or does it drain itself naturally?"
> 
> Reinhard placed his hand on his chin as he answered my questions "Mana does not overflow out of ones being. But there are a few exceptions"
> 
> "Exceptions?"
> 
> "From what I've read, only great spirits are affected by that problem, as they undergo a process known as hatsumaki, in which they periodically release the large amounts of mana that's been stored in their Od" Goddamit this is a lot to learn, but luckily Rein caught wind of my lack brain cells "Od is the vessel where Mana is stored" I sighed out mental fatigue
> 
> "Man that's a lot to learn. And I still haven't even learned of what the hell affinities are" I slumped my shoulders as I look at the stone floor the bridge "but at least I learned a few things. Thanks Rein"
> 
> "Rein?"
> 
> "Oh! Sorry. It's just a habit of mine to give any of my friends a sense of familiarity" in terms of my social skills, I can definitely say that I've improved
> 
> "Friends?"
> 
> "Yeah! You decided to help me when you could've easily turned it down, seeing as it was pretty trivial, and you still decide to stick with me, even if I am the one who halted our progress"
> 
> "It's only natural for a knight to help those that need it the most"
> 
> "So you're telling me you don't want to accept my friendship?" I teasingly said to him
> 
> "N-No that's not what I meant, it's just that..." Rein was stuttering as he was obviously looking for a good line of words to back up his excuse, but it seems like he's having a fair bit of trouble with it
> 
> "C'mon Rein, people might see you as the all powerful Sword Saint of Lugnica, but to me I just see a genuinely nice dude who cares for the people around him, and you don't need to hide the fact that you need a friend who sees you for who you really are" I held out my hand to him "so lets be bros!"

Rein was now in a state of surprise as he heard that typical cliche speech that most anime protagonist use that would make anyone roll their eyes over, and frankly, saying those strings of words out loud to someone made me internally suffer a bit. But it seems like it took a positive effect on Rein, seeing as he just kept staring at my held out hand

"Friends" I heard him say under his breath, and right then there I knew I hit the mark perfectly again

> "So? What do you say?"
> 
> "It would be my pleasure Aiko"
> 
> And with that, we both shook our hands, solidifying our friendship baby!
> 
> "Thank you Aiko"
> 
> "No big deal Rein. And by the way can you tell me all about affinities?"
> 
> "Sure" he cleared his throat "an affinity is an individual's compatibility to an element, and there are six elements that most people can acquire during birth; there's Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, and the last two elements are considered to be rare ones, in which they are called Yin and Yang"
> 
> I continuously nodded as I tried to store all of this information in my mental bank
> 
> "While rare, an individual can have multiple affinities, one such case is the magician known as Roswaal L. Mathers who has an affinity to all magical affinities"
> 
> "So how does someone know what their elemental affinity is?"
> 
> "Most talented mages can sense someone's affinity by inspecting their gate. Do you want me to check your affinity?"
> 
> "That came out of left feel, and I thought you couldn't use magic?"
> 
> "I merely said that I couldn't cast magic due to my defective gate not being able to exert Mana from the atmosphere, but I can still utilize magic onto myself to strengthen my combat abilities"
> 
> "Okay then" I jumped off the stone railing and onto the floor of the bridge

Rein walked up to me and he placed his gloves hand on my forehead. I Instinctively closed my eyes, as I waited for something to happen, and in between my shut eyeballs, I could see the glowing faint color of blue

After a few seconds, Rein removed his finger from my forehead, and opened my eyes again

> "What is it then?"
> 
> "You have an affinity towards the Fire Element. Though your gate seems to be very lax due to it never being used"
> 
> "Then is there some way I can bypass that issue?"
> 
> "You need to cast small-scale magic at a slow rate everyday so that your gate can get used to exerting mana but you shouldn't strain it too hard" then it's just like working out
> 
> "Can you teach me magic then?" it would be pretty cool if I can, I did fantasize myself as a firebender when I was still a kid
> 
> "I don't know if I can teach you magic out in public" Rein nervously looked around his surroundings "and didn't I inform you that I can't cast magic"
> 
> "But you've read a lot of books about them, so surely you can just tell me the process" Rein sighed in defeat as he definitely could not refute my reasoning
> 
> "Just try not to cause to much of a ruckus"
> 
> I nodded "Okay"
> 
> "All right. The first basic step to cast magic is to visualize the flow of your Mana passing through your gate. Now close your eyes and envision" I closed my eyes shut as I tried to visualize something
> 
> "Try to think of it as a river. You can't let to much mana overflow the river, nor can you also let the river dry up. Concentrate and find the perfect balance"
> 
> I felt like a naked monk undergoing in rigorous training under a sub-zero waterfall as I tried to visualize what Rein told me to visualize. And I thought I would pretty good at visualizing this stuff, seeing as how many body pillows I ha-
> 
> "Are you okay Aiko? Your kind of sweating a bit"
> 
> "Don't worry Rein... I think I've got this"
> 
> "If you say so. Now open your palms and hold it out at the sky, and chant the basic fire spell. Goa" and with all the girth in my throat, I chanted
> 
> "Goa"
> 
> for a mili-second, nothing happened until a warm sensation started to form in my open palms. And out of worry, I turned my head to the skies, and I open my eyes...
> 
> "SHIT!"
> 
> Instead of my eyes being greeted with the white cozy color of the fluffy clouds, or the azure sky. My pair of eyes were met with just the red and orange colors of fire, spewing out of my palm. And it feels like that my soul is starting to ache
> 
> " _I'm definitely straining my gate. But I don't know how to stop it"_
> 
> "Umm.. Rein" I looked back at him as I tried to not shake my hands around in fear of hurting other people, who are bound to at look at this spectacle
> 
> "Impressive" Rein seemed like he backed away a few meters away from me to look at the size of my flame thrower show
> 
> "How big is it?" I asked to him, as I couldn't see the flames full length due to me just looking under it
> 
> "If I would have to say, then it would be as big as three fully grown trees stacked on top of each other" that's pretty good
> 
> After a few seconds, the fireworks show in my hand eventually died down, and as per usual, a crowd of people, both humans and demi-humans were looking at me along with some of the guards that were patrolling the area
> 
> "Goddamit" I whispered under my breath
> 
> Slowly, a guard who was wearing metal armor from top to bottom approached me
> 
> "Sir, do you have a permit, regarding your permission to perform street acts?"
> 
> "I... don't" if I did lie and say yes, he would have definitely ask for me to show it
> 
> "Then you will have to be arrested for performing such acts without the permit of the higher-ups"
> 
> "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Wait"
> 
> "Excuse me sir" Rein caught the attention of the guard who was gonna put me in the slammer "can you please excuse my friend actions"
> 
> And after hearing those words, the guard gave Rein a quick bow "But sir Sword Saint, he does not have a permit with him"
> 
> "Regardless. I command you as your superior that you excuse my friends action"
> 
> "Very well sir" and thanks to Reins stern command the soldier walked over to crowd and gave them a hand motion which I can only describe as 'nothing to see here folks'
> 
> "Thanks for helping me back there Rein" I rested both my hands on the back of my head as I looked at the crowd who were now returning back to their everyday lives after that act I did "but I kind of feel tired and not tired at the same time"
> 
> Rein gave me a look of concern as he spoke "You did cast a pretty impressive fire spell even though your gate is very slack. Let me check your gate Aiko" I nodded and he placed his placed his gloved hand on my forehead once again
> 
> After Rein was finished on checking up on my gate he gave more looks of concern
> 
> "It seems that your gate is very exhausted" figures "but don't worry I'll assign a healer to fix up your gate at the Van Astrea household" and after saying that, Rein thought of something again "Hmm... Aiko?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "This may sound intrusive but, do you have a place to stay?" I gave out a light chuckle at Rein as I hope that the same thing will happen again
> 
> "I still haven't found a place to stay yet"
> 
> "Then let me invite you as a guest at Van Astrea Mansion"
> 
> I lightly smiled as I scored once again "Thanks"
> 
> "You don't need to thank me Aiko, after all isn't it a friend's job to help their friends"
> 
> I playfully chuckled at him "Man, your so charismatic" Rein placed his hand on his hips as he sheepishly smiled "but I think we should get going, it's only going take a few more hours before the sun goes down"
> 
> "Right... By the way Aiko, is that maid watching us?"
> 
> "What are you talking about?" Rein pointed his finger behind me
> 
> And there at other side of the bridge stood a woman who was a bit shorter than me. She wore a out-of-place maids uniform, she had pink eyes, short pink hair, with her bangs covering her left eye, and she looked... cute
> 
> "You're right, it seems like she's looking at me quite intently, I wonder why?" and without permission from my brain, my legs started to walk over to her. And without thinking I said
> 
> "Hi"
> 
> "Hello" she said in a monotone voice with a face that couldn't give less of a shit
> 
> "Why are you looking at me like that?"
> 
> "Don't get the wrong idea pervert, I am merely observing you, as you have caught my interest, which is something that most common people cannot achieve"
> 
> "Self-Centered much?"
> 
> "I think that my honesty is what makes me as adorable as I am"
> 
> "I can't really help but to agree on you there" cha cha real smooth
> 
> A small red tinted streak rose up from her cheeks, and frankly, it was pretty a cute blush that I would expect from a tsundere though she seems more cold and harsh than the other tsunderes based off the vibe I'm getting around her
> 
> Wanting to break up this weird tension, I questioned to her "So what are you still doing here?"
> 
> "Hmph. I am merely looking for someone I lost, and I am just taking a break"
> 
> "You lost somebody?" Rein walked up from behind me, earning a bow from the pinkete maid
> 
> "Reinhard-sama. I am looking for Emilia-sama" Emilia? That, Emilia?
> 
> Wanting confirmation I hastily said "Emilia... You mean the one with white long hair, and purple eyes? Who also has cat thing following her?"
> 
> "Yes that Emilia. Do you by any chance know of her whereabouts?"
> 
> "I actually don't know where she specifically is, but I think I have general idea on where she's headed next" hopefully Emilia is with Subaru
> 
> "He isn't lying" and like a true bro, Rein backed me up once more
> 
> "Very well then, I shall accompany you"
> 
> "Well the only place I can think of is the slums. I'll tell you my reasoning when we get there" I turned my back on her "C'mon follow me"
> 
> And she did, but not without her giving me some cautious glances
> 
> " _Goddamit! I can't take this tension!_ " I've got to find I way for her to trust me, and only thing I could think of was to have be her my friend. Or at least anything resembling friendship
> 
> "So... What's your name?" I asked to her as the three of us were walking over the bridge
> 
> "Ram"
> 
> Maybe it's just me, but I couldn't help but smile at hearing her name
> 
> "Pervert"
> 
> "Tsundere"
> 
> "Was that an insult?" now she was shooting up a glare that could easily cut through fabric like a scissor
> 
> "It's a compliment"
> 
> "Your attempts of flirting will get you nowhere, as a fair maiden such as myself will never hold affection towards a disgusting man such as yourself"
> 
> " _I just fucking met you!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter because of an error from the last version of this chapter and if you don't know what that error was then heres an explanation;
> 
> In the first version of this chapter, when Reinhard inspected Aiko's gate to see what kind of affinity he had, he also saw that he also had a Divine Protection called The Divine Protection of Fire which just makes someone inherently talented in fire magic
> 
> But what I didn't notice was that a Divine Protection and an Authority can't exist in the same body or soul
> 
> And the Authority in question is Return by Death. While still not confirmed to be an actual Authority according to the wiki I'm still going to change it
> 
> With that out of the way I want to thank the people who pointed out my mistakes, so thank you!
> 
> Also! Stay Safe out there!


	6. Rematch Against the Bowel Enthusiast

**CHAPTER 6- Rematch Against the Bowel Enthusiast**

* * *

The golden sun was brightly shining as ever, the sky was blue with the clouds obscuring some parts of the sapphire ocean, the road was filled with dust that would make anyone allergic to to any dust particles consider this place a pure hell hole, and the air was as musty and uninviting as ever, carrying this unknown and unsavory stench around this place. Yup I'm talking about the place for the poor and unfortunate. The Slums

Me, Rein, and Ram were walking over to the rundown pawn shop, which was only a few minutes away. And to pass the time, I tried humming some songs that I remembered from my home world, but they were only songs from rhythm games. And I also tried to have any meaningful conversations with Ram, as this dense lingering awkwardness of was still looming about in the air along with the other dusty, and odd stenches of the slums

> "So... Ram..." I tried to find the right words to say to her, but I ended up just staring at the small little flame that was forming on the tip of my index finger which was changing colors from time to time
> 
> "If you have nothing to say to me, then I suggest that you keep your mouth shut if you don't want me to slice off your tongue so that you don't waste any more of my precious time" yikes, thats pretty cold, and a bit extreme for a tsundere to say out loud. Meanwhile Rein was just staring awkwardly at our situation. Despite him being a Sword Saint it seems like he's pretty awkward when it comes to situations like these
> 
> "Jeez thats a pretty blunt thing to say, you could at least tone it down a bit" I said as I swirled my index finger around the air with the flame flowing against the wind while my other free hand was creating little sparks of fire by snapping my finger. I'm gonna go all Roy Mustang up in here
> 
> "..."
> 
> "No response...?" I blankly told her, which she responded with her usual deadpanned poker face, which was starting to get on my nerves for a bit, but it was somewhat endearing for a bit for some reason

I looked over my shoulders to see if Rein had any idea of what to do, but all he did was just deliver me a nervous shrug with a single drop of sweat traveling through his face. I sighed for a bit before I tried to think of a plan to make Ram at least open up a bit to me

> " _Maybe if I tell her something that might catch her interest? But what should I tell her?_ " I tried to remember my last save file to find something that might make her somewhat intrigue " _What if I tell them that I'm from the great waterfall?_ " that might work, even though I'm not entirely sure Japan is just over this giant waterfall
> 
> "Hey Rein"
> 
> "What is it Aiko?"
> 
> "Well" I placed my both my hands on the pockets of my black jacket "I'm actually from the Great Waterfa-"
> 
> "You! if you want to live, cough up whatever ya got!" I was suddenly interrupted by a deep hissing voice at my direction. And goddamit am I going to have to deal with these guys again?
> 
> "Did you hear that?" Ram said as she inspected her surroundings
> 
> "Don't worry, their just some bandits, they'll lose their shit if they find out that the Sword Saint himself is with us" I said which made Rein sheepishly smile a bit
> 
> "Yeah! and bark like a dog after were done with you- wait... Did you just say that the Sword Saint is with you guys!?" the squeaky voiced one said with obvious panic

I nodded my head towards Rein, and thankfully he got the message. He cleared his throat before giving out an imposing badasss command to the trio of the disembodied voices, with the wind just 'coincidently' flowing against his cape and his red mop of hair ever so gracefuly

> "If you criminals decide to resort to violence then I will have to be forced to put a stop to it as a unit of the Royal Guards of Lugnica. But if you decide to cease this criminal activity then I will let you people go, seemingly as I am off duty"
> 
> "Man, your a horrible knight Rein" I teased at Rein with both my arms crossed
> 
> "At least he'll be better man than you'll ever be" Ram fired back with a very irritating smug look
> 
> "Did you really have to add that in?" I sighed as she gave me a look of pure honest contempt

And in the distance, the three of us heard the sounds of hasty footsteps getting farther and farther away from us until we could no longer hear it except for the creaking boards of the many empty dilapidated buildings

Rein cleared his throat before he broke the silence "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me Aiko?" Rein said to me as he adjusted his the collar of his cape

> "OH yeah... I'm actually from the Great Waterfall" and as expected, I was met with the usual silence accompanied by cute sneeze from Ram "are you guys not going to say anything?"
> 
> "Reinhard-sama, is this fool lying?" Ram questioned to Rein which he responded by shaking his head to the sides "so you really are from the Great Waterfall?" Ram placed her hand on her chin "Tch. Despite the fact that you come from the Great Waterfall, my opinion of you being nothing more than pathetic waste of space hasn't changed" why does it feel like she wants me dead?
> 
> "What an endearingly charming thing to say" I SARCASTICALLY commented
> 
> "Not only are you a waste of space, you are also a disgusting masochist who derives pleasure from verbal abuse, how much of a lowly animal can you really be?" fucking hell, now she's giving off the aura that she wants to swiftly cut my head off at any second now
> 
> "That was sarcasm!" I try to restrain my throat from shouting at the top of my lungs. Despite saying that I was being sarcastic, it seems like she thinks even less of me now
> 
> I turned my head to my side to look at Rein as I deeply sighed at my exhausting banter with this demon maid "So you have any questions?"
> 
> "I do, a lot of them to be exact"
> 
> "Then fire at will" Rein cleared his throat before he gunned me down with loads of questions
> 
> "Do many countries reside beyond the Great Waterfall?"
> 
> "Yeah. And if you want a specific number, sorry, theres too many to count, but if I had to estimate then it would be around the triple digits"
> 
> "That many!?" Rein noted in his mental vault, and it seems like Ram was also listening in with a hint curiosity "Then what country do you reside in?"
> 
> "Well I live in a small island in the east called Japan with a population of about over a hundred million people"
> 
> "Thats double the population living in Lugnica!" Rein exclaimed with pure amazement "have you traveled to any of the other countries before?"
> 
> "I was born in Japan, but I ended up spending my whole childhood on another, much bigger country on the west. And that country is called America" and for some reason I could hear the American national anthem in the back of my mind
> 
> "Interesting... Can you tell me any of your countries ancient stories or creatures?"
> 
> "The only creature I can remember of that comes from japanese folklore is a demon known as an Oni" and after saying that, it seems that I caught Rams full attention
> 
> "Oni?" she said as she tried to her curiosity with her trademark poker face
> 
> "It is a demon that has one or two horns on its forehead" and without Ram even knowing, she placed her hand on her forehead "usually they are depicted as grotesque, disgusting, and fat ogres or trolls that are generally pretty dum- Why does the air feel all heavy all of the sudden" I feel like I'm gonna get snapped in two if I'm even near Ram
> 
> "Tch. Your country has no respect towards the Oni race" she muttered to herself as she clicked her tongue with pure distaste
> 
> "Judging from your wording, I can assume that an Oni race exist in this place too?" Ram gave no response as ever "and from the way you said that my country has no respect towards Onis, I can also assume that your also an Oni? Or maybe you just respect them?" I smugly said to her, earning me a glare that can cut through a wall
> 
> "Tch"
> 
> "It seems like I saw you through" and no response "your not retorting? Fine, but if it makes you feel any better. I think your pretty cute for an Oni" I smugly said to her with an equally smug smile which made her hung her head low while trying to hide that cute blush and I expected her to say baka at some point but I feel like she grew even more disdain for me every time I try to flirt with her
> 
> I faked a cough "Sorry if you didn't like that compliment"
> 
> "Of course I didn't like it, being complimented by trash like you disgusts me to my very core" she quickly regained her usual cold composure as if nothing ever happened
> 
> I deeply sigh at the fact that I'm not going to be breaking her shell anytime soon. In the corner of my eye I could see Rein raising his hand like a student trying to ask a teacher for a question
> 
> "Fire away"

* * *

For a few more dozen minutes all I really did was just answer many of Reins answers regarding the country of Japan and the many other countries that surrounded the country of the rising red sun. And I also added some stuff that was related to the evolution of mankind and how severely far ahead my world was compared to the country of Lugnica

> "Amazing" Rein said to himself with stars in his eyes while the afternoon sun was shining on our faces "to think that hundreds of countries that have no access to magic can be this revolutionary"
> 
> "And the fact that your people even managed to reach for the stars and land on the moon on a giant metal rod is certainly impressive" thankfully Ram was also interested in the stuff I was talking about, alleviating some of the dense tension in the air
> 
> "Yeah I know my homeland is amazing, but you guys can ask more questions seemingly as we're at our destination" I stopped my forward momentum as I pointed at the less than stellar house right in front of us
> 
> "So this is where your stolen item is being kept?" I nodded
> 
> "And this is supposedly where Emilia-sama's insignia got stolen" I nodded again
> 
> My feet walked over to the house and as I reach the porch I walked over to the splintered door and I knocked with both Ram and Rein behind me
> 
> ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

And from behind the door I could a familiar voice "It seems like your competitor is here" after a few seconds the doorknob turned on both sides of the door and with a pull, I saw Felt right in front of me and I could see my phone just laying on a dusty counter

> "Hi" I calmly say to her with her just staying silent
> 
> "Aiko? is that you?" Subaru who was sitting in front of the giant spoke up from behind the blond loli "What are you doing here?"
> 
> "You know that guy kid?" the giant questioned to Subaru who just stood up from his seat
> 
> "Yeah, he's actually from my homela-"
> 
> "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Felt snapped out of her surprised expression as she backed away from us "Stop being so damn persistent!" she backed up even more now, making the giant in front of Subaru stand up while he was seemingly reaching out his hand for something under the counter
> 
> "I don't think its wise for you guys to fight back" I stepped in the always crusty bar with the two following ahead of me "the Sword Saint is here after all"

The room was currently filled with tons of emotions that clashed on one another, confusion, anger, fear, and bit of overconfidence was also sprinkled in there for good measure

> "Man I didn't know maid outfits also exist in this world" Subaru muttered to himself as he gazed at Ram with a perverted look, but due to the demon maids seemingly enhanced senses as an Oni. She could clearly hear Subarus line of dialouge
> 
> "Pervert"
> 
> "Felt what kind of people are ya stealing from these days?" the old giant says as found out that theres no way he can win against the Sword Saint himself "I think its for da best if ya give that piece of metal back to its owner, certainly beats going to da slammer than to be executed"
> 
> "Thanks old man and don't worry, Rein here is off-duty so he won't throw you in the cells" I walked over to the counter, not before I looked at Felt, the one who is unaware at the fact that she is eligible to rule the throne. I picked up my phone and aside from the dust it was basically in the same condition as before
> 
> "Hey Subaru" I turned my head to face him
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Is Emilia with you?"
> 
> "No she isn't but I'm currently trying give her insignia back"
> 
> "You're doing what!?" Felt exclaimed from behind us, but the two of us ignored her
> 
> "So you remember that time when you" I walked over to him and I leaned right next to his ear and I whispered "died?" Subaru gave me a puzzled expression as if to say that sounded like tin foiled hat lunatic
> 
> "What are you talking about?"
> 
> "Are you that damn dense? I'm saying if you remember the feeling of getting your stomach slit open by that woman?"
> 
> "Wait, so your telling me that wasn't some kind of illusion!?"
> 
> "Idiot" I mumbled to myself "do you get it now? We have the ability to respawn like from a video game"
> 
> Subaru placed his hand on his chin while pondering something in his mind "Then I'll call it Return by Death" what a retarded name for such an ability
> 
> "That name sounds like something I would hear from a 14 year old"
> 
> "You never play along do you?" this isn't a damn video game Subaru
> 
> And I turned my head to face the door, and in front of me was Felt who had a look of defeat written all over her royal face from losing some potential dough. But I kind of feel uneasy... " _She's coming_ "
> 
> As I those thoughts swim around my mind a tall, shadowy, elegant figure stood behind the thief with the aura around her filled with the mix of crude sadistic pleasure and pure utter bloodlust
> 
> "REIN! SHIELD HER!"

And in a blink of an eye, Rein charged over to the Bowel Hunter at full speed. He grabbed on to the wrist of her right hand before she could drive her sharp blade down on the thief's back

> "She has another one!"

I screamed at him, and sure enough, she pulled out another identical blade that was headed straight towards the Sword Saint's abdomen. But Rein was always a step ahead of his opponents, and it wasn't much different here

He took hold of Elsa's other wrist with his free hand and he twisted her arms as he attempted to pin her down, but due to her dexterity and her flexibility, Elsa was about to send him a kick to the face that would pulverise a normal person to bits of meat and bone

He narrowly avoided the attack by tilting his head backwards, which gave the bowel hunter a small window to break free. She spun her entire body at full force causing Rein to lose his grip on her. She backflipped of the porch of the pawn shop and landed on the dirt path as she held out the two blades that were meant to gore and crush, with the sunset illuminating their distinctive features

> "It seems that we have some unexpected intrusions on our deal here Felt" she said with her intoxicatingly seductive voice as she played with her brandished blades "I truly am disappointed. You talk big game and yet you are nothing more than a street rat" she stroked her lips with her tongue as she prepared for another attack

Everyone inside the room was on edge at the appearance of a sudden maniac who was most likely gonna cut them up to pieces in no time. Subaru was standing besides me with his lips quivering as he looked at the Bowel Hunter

> "It's her..." he blankly stated as he tensed up
> 
> "We have to stay away as much as possible. Rein do you think you can take her?" I'm not going to let the last events play out again. No matter what
> 
> "Don't worry Aiko, the Dragon Sword does not acknowledge her as a worthy opponent" he continued to sternly gaze at the bowel hunter as he grabbed a nearby iron blade that was hung right next to the doorframe
> 
> "Really? does the legendary blade not see me as a worthy opponent? I think I'm being severely underestimated" she advances towards Rein, with him doing the same. He stepped out the doorway, and into the porch.

* * *

> "Those blades you used before... Are you by chance Elsa Granhiert?"
> 
> "Fufufu~ that is correct Reinhard"
> 
> "And what is your intention for coming here?"
> 
> "I am merely here to retrieve a certain item for my contractor"
> 
> "And who might this contractor be?"
> 
> "Fufufu~ unfortunately, I cannot disclose that information Reinhard"
> 
> "If that is the case then so be it, but I ask you. Surrender now Bowel Hunter in exchange for your freedom"
> 
> "And where is the fun in that? I've always dreamed of fighting an opponent of your caliber, seeing as how most of my recent combatants fall in just one swing"
> 
> "It seems that I have no choice then" Rein held out his blade with one hand as he brandished it towards the Bowel Hunter "I, Reinhard of house Van Astrea, will smite you!" his grip on the blade was dense as he stared at Elsa's cold eyes

All the Bowel Hunter could do was gleefully smile as she prepared herself for the inevitable duel between the Bowel Hunter and the Sword Saint himself

> "My anticipation to finally remark the bowels of the Sword Saint himself makes my entire figure tremble in delight!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> "We need to get out of here" I said as I pointed my palm towards the wall opposite of the doorway
> 
> "Uh.. What are you doing there Aiko?" Subaru questioned to me as he stared at the back of the Sword Saint

I ignored his question as I visualized the flow of mana and redirected towards the palm, and I concentrated until all of the mana that I've accumulated is sufficient enough for me to cast my spell with great effect "Everyone get back!" this will definitely strain my gate more now

> "Goa"

A single fireball shot out of my palm as it barreled towards the wall, with it making contact, a small explosion followed soon after, leaving a hole big enough for all of us including the giant to step outside into

> "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" the same giant blared at me as he looked at the damage with wide eyes "you know how hard it is for me to fix that!?"
> 
> "Trust me, this house is gonna blow up to pieces anyway" I calmly said to him "all of us should go as far as possible away from this house. Staying here would just increase the chance of that crazy bitch cutting open your insides, with those same insides sliding off your stomach as you collapsed on top of them with the only memory you have before dying is the feeling of excruciating pain"
> 
> "You say that as if you experienced such things before" Ram said as she stared at me with eyes still filled with suspicion along with Subaru

I nonchalantly shrug at her remark as I motioned my hand towards the hole. Subaru was the first one to exit the building through the gaping hole with his plastic bag of groceries in hand, Ram then followed behind him

> "You guys aren't gonna go outside?" I turned my head to meet Felt who was gazing at me with a puzzled look "if you guys don't leave, both of you are most likely gonna die" it took a few seconds before Felt said anything
> 
> "Why are you helping us? Wasn't I the one who stole your Metia?"
> 
> "Jeez, are you going to go on about that? That's such a cliche" I lightly sighed as I continued to gaze at both of them, who bore a more puzzled expression from hearing what I just said "you know what they say. Keep your friends close. And your enemies closer -Sun Tzu" saying that definitely made them even more confused than before "look, it may sound dumb, but I forgive you guys" partially because I'm such a saint, and mostly because Felt is a Royal Canditate
> 
> "You're certainly a strange kid" the giant said before he could let out a heavy sigh "the names Rom kid"
> 
> "Nice to meet you there Rom. But introductions can wai-"
> 
> ***CRASH***

The sound of someone crashing into something boomed throughout the desolate neighborhood. Thankfully the Bowel Hunter didn't crash onto the pawn shop. Instead as we looked out the door way, Rein managed to launch her entire body on one of the nearby empty houses

And yet she emerged from the rubble with the piles of wood and the dust flowing through the air with it masking her smile that was filled with masochistic pleasure, with her body riddled in deep cuts and wounds

> "I think we should go" both Felt and Rom nodded as they made their way to the hole "get as far away from this house as you guys can" they both nodded again with Felt being the one to exit first followed soon after by Rom and the last one to exit was me


	7. Duel of the Fates

**CHAPTER 7- Duel of the Fates**

* * *

The old and abandoned house was left in a state of ruin as the man with a red mop of hair kicked the voluptuous lady of the ground, sending her flying and crashing into it at full force. So much so that any normal person would immediately die from that kick let alone getting launched into a house at high speeds. But this woman wasn't normal. As the dust settled down, she rose up from the debris with her stamina left to almost nothing

> "You're as strong as the rumors say. No. You're even stronger than I could've ever imagined!" the voice of the sociopathic assassin was hoarse from her exhaustion. She was covered in wounds and blood was bleeding down on every inch of her feminine figure "let us dance till the night sky arises Sword Saint!" her grip on her weapons tightened as the orange hue of the setting sun gleamed off the blades

The wounds on her body slowly reattached themselves, with every strings of flesh merging onto one another until her entire form regained its intoxicating beauty once more. The assassin kicked off the boards of wood from her feet as she slowly approached the Sword Saint, with him responding by pointing his iron blade towards her

> "I am warning you Elsa Granhiert. Surrender now or I will have to be forced to exterminate you" the Sword Saint sternly commanded as the blade shined in the sunset, accompanied by the mans glare that had the mix of both intimidation and calmness. Reinhard knew that this battle was one sided-one from the very beginning
> 
> "Exterminate? Are you implying that I'm nothing more than a mere insect?" the bloodthirsty woman approached her target as she attempted to slash at the Sword Saint's weak spots at inhumane speeds. But every swing she made was all for naught as the Sword Saint effortlessly blocked, dodged and parried each attack, delivering a more devastating slash to the assassin with each opening he saw, with the Bowel Hunter being barely able to avoid them
> 
> "Our battle will only lead to your defeat Elsa Granhiert" Reinhard parried Elsa's fierce attack directed towards his chest, leaving her open to inflict a fatal wound. The Sword Saint attempted to swiftly neutralize Elsa on the spot with a diagonal slash towards her chest, but much to his surprise, the Bowel Hunter held out the back of her arm, shielding her at the expense of having her arm being swiftly cut in half, sending it flying along with the bone-crushing blade that accompanied it

With all her strength, the Bowel Hunter backflipped away from the Sword Saint a few meters away from him, but her footing was imbalanced. Extensive amounts of blood was gushing out of her wound as she pleasurably touched her exposed bone with a sickening smile on her face

Reinhard did nothing but to stare at the woman in front of her

> "This is your final warning, if you do not yield from this battle then I will have to be forced to kill you. Elsa Granhiert" and once again Reinhard brandished his blade in front the woman who was slowly regaining her stamina and her arm with flesh and bone growing of their roots
> 
> "hahaha" The Bowel Hunter did nothing but chuckle lightly as she continued to gaze at her forming arm "I will forever cherish my moment with you Reinhard Van Astrea" she rose her head meeting her purple eyes towards the Sword Saints blue eyes "I am truly blessed!"
> 
> "I have no choice then" Reinhard's blade was absorbing the Mana from the atmosphere, with the blade slowly dropping in temperature and with it also glowing a faint hue of blue
> 
> "Oh? What are you preparing to show me now?" the Bowel Hunter said cautiously as she regained most of her strength to start initiating more all-out assaults
> 
> "I will now demonstrate the swordplay that has been passed down through the legacy of the Van Astrea family!" he proudly declared as the he raised his blade over his head and towards the sky, with the blade shining to blinding light and the coldness of the atmosphere dropped lower than before

Elsa did nothing but wryly smirk at the sight of the bright spectacle of pure, unmatched power that was ensuing right in front of her. She wasn't worried at the slightest, after all she was prepared

And with all the Mana from the atmosphere being drained, the iron sword over Reinhard's head had a suitable amount of mana to finally unleash a devastating slash towards the Bowel Hunter

With the intent of defeating Elsa Granhiert, Reinhard vertically swung his blade at full force

> ***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

A massive explosion formed, destroying any buildings unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of the blast, with a beaming curtain of light following soon after

The gust of wind from the explosion blew away all of the dust and wooden debris in the area or outright incinerating them, almost leaving nothing behind with the blinding light being the only thing still lingering

the Bowel Hunter has been defeated

> "Fufufu~what an impressive show of power Sword Saint" the voice of the Bowel Hunter slowly crept up Reinhard's ears as he looked over to find where her whereabouts were
> 
> "I'm right here" following the trail of the voice, the Sword Saint found the Bowel Hunter standing on top of a wooden beam that used to be from the loot house "an attack like that can destroy an entire group of witch cultist"
> 
> "How are you still alive?" Rein questioned as the blade in his hand vaporized into dust
> 
> "It always pays off when one is prepared" she took off her destroyed coat as she teasingly smiled at Reinhard "it seems that at I am at my limit, unfortunately I cannot return to Mother empty handed"
> 
> "Mother?"
> 
> Elsa did not bother to answer the man's question as she kicked her feet off the wooden beam
> 
> "I need to find them"

* * *

The damp streets of the slums was very unpleasant to the nose of the girl, but she also thought of the people living here. Many of the people here had nothing, and they couldn't do anything about it. They barely had any food to keep them alive, so most of the folks including the children resorted to crime in order for them to scrape by

> " _I promise that when I become the ruler of this country, I will help these people live a better life_ " she thought to herself as the setting sunlight gleamed of her beautiful silky hair and her glimmering amethyst eyes
> 
> "I'm sure you'll do your best when the eventual event of you becoming king happens Lia!" a familiar voice said in her head, a voice that belonged to someone who was very important to her, a voice that belonged to the person who treated her with a familiar love "but first we need to get back your stolen insignia"
> 
> "My insignia wasn't stolen! I just lost it!" the silver-haired girl defended herself as the magical being of power appeared in front of her with a flash
> 
> "That's the same thing Lia" the great spirit sighed as it looked over to the setting sun, with its orange hue shining on the spirits grey and white fur "it'd be best if we hurry up, nightfall will arrive and I won't be able to help you then"
> 
> "It's okay Puck, I can handle this on my own" she reassured the great spirit as it flew over to her shoulder
> 
> "You know how much I worry about your safety when I'm not here Lia" the spirit said in a worried tone "If I saw anyone hurting you, I swear I'll hunt them down until they are nothing but ash"
> 
> "You don't need to go that far Puck, I can still use magic to defend myself, and besides, I'm not a little kid anymore" she said in pout

Puck lightly chuckled as he waved his soft little paws around "I know Lia, but sometimes you act with your head in the clouds" the spirit teased as the half-elf pouted even more

> "Stop teasing me Puck! And didn't you say that we should start looking?"
> 
> "Yeah, yeah" Puck carelessly said as he vaporized out of thin air, and into the green crystal of the silver-haired girls necklace

The half-elf continued to walk on the dirt path of the slums, with some of the residents staring at her, but they would ultimately flee from her she got any closer to them

But somewhere in the distance the sounds of running footsteps could be heard. And in the corner of one of the many ruined houses, two figures approached her. The first person that caught her eye was the large, burly, dark-skinned man, and the second was a boy around her age wearing a very foreign set of clothes

The boy with the strange clothes stopped at the sight of her with the giant doing the same "Emilia?" the boy hoarsely said as he placed both of his hands on his knees while trying desperately to catch his breath

> "U-uh.. Yes! My name is Emilia, and might I ask why are you so exhausted?" she questioned as she inspected at the boy. It seems like the boy and the giant were running away from something dangerous
> 
> "Hey kid, why did ya stop all of da sudden?" the giant of a man asked the boy
> 
> "This is the girl *pant* that Felt *pant* stole from *pant*" the boy said while trying with all his might to breathe in any air around him
> 
> "You mean this girl?"
> 
> "Wait! W-What did you say?" Emilia stammered as she slowly approached Subaru
> 
> "I said that your the girl that *pant* the blond thief stole from *pant*" he caught his breath again as he slightly blushed as the silver-haired girl in front of him approached him "I think the thing was called an insignia"
> 
> "Can you tell me where she is then!?" she approached him even more now, with him returning the favor by blushing even further than before "please tell me! I must have it back at all cost!"

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!. Am I going to die again!?

This is bad, really bad

I'm exhausted, I feel like I could pass out at any moment

Blood was pouring out the sides of my stomach. It wasn't deep enough for me to instantly die, but it still hurt like hell

> "Are you okay!?" Felt quickly rushed over to my side as she looked at the wound. It seems like she was at a loss for words but eventually she spoke again "I'm the one who stole your metia but you still helped me" she meekly said
> 
> "Reflex I guess" I tried to say while trying to prevent the blood that was attempting to pour out of my mouth but to no avail. A puddles worth of the crimson liquid secreted out of my mouth as I heavily coughed it out, I felt like I was suffocating as my head ached
> 
> " _When are they gonna come back!?"_ I screamed internally to myself as my hand clutched on the wound to my side as some kind of attempt to stop the bleeding " _please for the love of god! FIND REIN!_ "
> 
> "Oh my~" a seductive voice called out "that little girl is the person who gave you so much trouble, and yet you pushed her out of the way to save her life, what an admirable soul you are" the Bowel Hunter alluringly remarked as she slowly approached me "Then that must mean you have quite the beautiful bowels then!" she quickly charged right at me with eyes intent on gazing at my bowels
> 
> "EL FURA!"

Elsa's charge at my abdomen was cut short as multiple blades of wind intercepted her, but due to her inhuman reflexes, she easily backflipped a few meters away from me away from the barreling blades of wind, with the gales shredding through the front door of an abandoned house

> "Ram! Get away from her!" I tried to stop myself from screaming in order for my throat to not cough up any more puddles of blood
> 
> "It is obvious that you are in a state of weakness for you to even drive away this woman" she blankly said as she casted another wind spell with the same incantation but the Bowel Hunter avoided it with ease
> 
> "My my, it seems like you want to have a dance with me do you?" Elsa's purple eyes were met with the Oni maids pink eyes "though unfortunately my time is running out, so I must finish my job as soon as I can. But it is a shame really, I won't be able gaze at your lovely bowels" she sickly licked her lips at the thought

The pinkete made a face of pure disgust as she scowled at the woman before her, she held out her palm again as she chanted multiple offensive spells once more

> "FURA!"
> 
> "FURA!"
> 
> "FURA!"

Each of these attacks were more aggressive and faster than the last and yet the Bowel Hunter dodged them all with ease

> "Is that all you've got? My~ what a let down" she fauxed disappointment "but I think our dance ends here maid-" Elsa was quickly interuppted as she swiftly kicked Felt in the chest who was planning on stabbing her on the back
> 
> "FELT!" I couldn't hold back my scream as the liquid in my throat rose up again "f-fuck"

I vomited a pool of blood, dampening the dirt road with sunset shining upon it. My vision was starting to blur, and I felt like I could pass out at any second

> "You're attempts of harming me have shattered you street rat" the Bowel Hunter slowly walked over to her backstabber, with her fingers dancing on the handle of her bended blades "not only have you failed your task, you've also tried to kill me. You are nothing than a pathetic street rat"

With each step she took, Felt tried to escape her, but five of her ribs were broken, resulting in massive pain if she were to stand up

> "As punishment for your incompetence, I will slice open your- GHK!?"

Elsa was sent launching back by a powerful kick to her side and landing on the dirt road on her back. The was so powerful infact that I could swear that I heard her kidney rupture

And the one who delivered that powerful kick was Ram

> "Fufufu~ Oh my is this perhaps your trump card" Elsa stood on her feet as blood was sleeping off her mouth and her left hand was tightly grasping on her stomach "you should've used your proficiency in hand-to-hand combat to fight me in the first place. Or is there a reason as to why you were holding back?"

Ram gave her no response, expect for a fighting stance and a scowl, accompanied by her sharp glare

And in a slow and calm manner the maid approached Elsa, with her returning the favor by doing the same

And all I could do was nothing but watch, as my vision slowly devolved into nothing. And I passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter, and I know this an even shorter chapter than the rest
> 
> My only excuse is that I haven't been feeling that well lately, most likely due to stress, and I'm trying to sort out some stuff about Myself
> 
> But Anyways. Stay Safe


	8. UPDATE

I'm going to be updating all of the chapters on my fic, as I feel really disappointed reading back at it. Sorry if you were anticipating an update.


	9. Some Horny Filler

**While I write my re-write of the first chapter of this fic. I'm going to give you guys some horny stuff to hold you over.**

**Obviously this isn't canon**

**After you finish reading this, I'll see you in horny jail!**

**Happy Degeneracy!**

* * *

As the three of us -those accompanying me being Rein and Ram- were walking through the various districts of the Capital of Lugnica, I was feeling pretty tired, so I opted to rest at the place where I first respawned when I died at the hands of the Bowel Hunter.

[Ram] "You truly are a pathetic creature, you can't even walk for thirty minutes without the need for rest" I ignored the pinkete's constant berating.

[Reinhard] "Aiko, are you alright, you look very ill" if I were to look at a mirror, Reins observation would've right.

The thought of approaching the place where I first died at the hands of pshycotic killer, really made my head and body feel light.

[Aiko] "I'm okay Rein, I think I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten in a while" the last thing I ate before I came to this fantasy world was just a bag chips.

[Reinhard] "If that's the case then I would be more than willing to buy you a snack. Now tell me what kind of food you like" Reins worry for his friends was definitely charming, definitely befitting one who is considered to be a hero.

[Aiko] "You don't need to do that Rein, I'm okay" I kind of felt guilty for making Rein do this stuff for my sake to be honest.

[Reinhard] "No need to apologize Aiko, a knight should always help those in need, especially if the ones in need are my friends" he flashed a slight smile that'll make any 14 year-old teenage girl squeel in delight

I let out a sigh as I knew I couldn't talk him out of helping me.

[Aiko] "Thanks Rein, I think I'll like an appa"

He nodded as he quickly walked over and climbed down the wooden stairs leading to the busy streets of the Capitol below.

[Ram] "It truly is disgusting to see someone like you, use the Sword Saint himself as a tool for you're own benefit" a scowl formed on her face as she continued to glare at me.

[Aiko] "I know"

Both my arms were rested at the stone railing, my back slouched as I blankly stared at the cloud covered sky in front of me.

[Aiko] "Sorry for all of this, I know I told you where Emilia is but I kind of delayed it" no response was given, so I naturally stayed quiet, not daring to look at Ram in the eyes for the fear of her menacing glare cutting right through me.

[Ram] "..."

.

.

.

.

.

A warm heat was felt on my left shoulders, it felt like a hand. It felt small, and yet was very comforting.

I already knew whose hand this was, so out of nothing but instinct, I turned my head to the side.

[Aiko] "Uhh.. Ram?"

Every part of her face was both cute and beautiful at the same time. Her roses tinted cheeks, her pink slanted eyes evoking the feeling of apathy and yet they looked so beautiful

[Ram] "I am only doing this to ease your pain, as that is a maidens duty"

And without a seconds to spare, her face got closer to mine, her heavy breaths on my face were comforting, and suddenly... Our lips touched.

My body turned stiff as I tried to comprehend as to what was even happening at the time.

But I couldn't even try to think what was happening, the feeling of kissing someone you like gave me an emotion that made me feel whole.

Her warm pink lips resonated, as I relaxed my posture and lips without breaking our intimate contact.

I placed both my hands on her hips, her warm petite body giving me more heat, with Ram doing the same by placing both of her arms on the back of my head.

Our kissing went on for a few more seconds until we eventually broke off, our bated breaths heating our faces.

[Aiko] "Ram..."

She didn't give me a response as she pushed her lips onto mine, but instead, her tongue was caressing my lips, with me doing the same.

Our tongues clashed and intertwined with each other as we exchanged saliva. I didn't want this to stop, this was the first time I've had an intimate moment with a girl.

We continued and continued our exchange, until Ram pressed her body onto mine, and that's when she broke of our kiss, as she felt something in between her thighs.

[Ram] "You truly are an animal in heat. disgusting" despite her attempts at scowling at me, her face was filled with the shade of red.

[Aiko] "You're the one that came onto me" and after saying that, I took the initiative, my lips dominating hers.

Light moans were passed between our breaths as our temperature rise to pleasurable amount, with it only increasing as I felt something in my pants.

Ram's petite white hands was rubbing my bulge with ease, I moaned as I basked in this glorious sensation of pleasure, and eventually she removed my pants with only my boxers covering my manhood.

[Ram] "Despite you being nothing more than waste of space, your manhood is definitely above average" the only thing I could be proud of "which only encapsulates how much of a dirty animal you are"

I gave no response as Ram pushed me onto the nearby chair of the building while taking off both my jacket and undershirt, and the article of clothing left on my body were just my boxers.

[Aiko] "Are you sure you want to do this, we're out in public you know?" I darted my eyes around the place, while it seemed like not many people really go here, I just didn't want anybody interrupting with this once in a lifetime experience of a doujinshi situation happening in real life.

[Ram] "Are you saying that you do not appreciate my selfless act of kindness?"

[Aiko] "No, I didn't mean that, it's just that, it's a bit embarrassing doing this out here in publ-!"

Without giving me time to speak, Ram's palms rubbed my bulge, with a smug smirk accompanying her blushing face as her eyes were locked onto mine, both filled with lust.

A moan left my mouth as she pulled down my boxers, displaying the full mast hidden inside, with Ram's smugness and lustful demeanor increasing tenfold as she placed a hand on the shaft, as I tried to hold in another moan.

Her eyes stared at my manhood as she sensually rubbed it accompanied with her equally sensual moans, as she rubbed my manhood until she placed her lips on the shaft, with a bit of pre-cum leaking, which she happily licked away not before berating me again.

[Ram] "We've only just started and you're already at the verge of climaxing, what pitiable human being you are. But that is expected as I am the cutest girl that one can think of" contrary to what she said, her voice didn't have a of malice or narcissism, instead, she kind of sounded nervous.

[Aiko] "Yeah, you really are the cutest girl I've ever seen" I smugly concur, my bated breath barely being able to catch up to itself.

Ram gave me a puzzled look, but I saw a brief smile flash on her lips, but that didn't last long as her tongue made contact with my shaft, and wave of pleasure washed over me, as her saliva traveled around my manhood.

Her erotic moans could be heard through her mouth as she advanced to the next stage of treatment. Slowly, her mouth slowly made it down on the end of my manhood, her thighs rubbing against her midsection, as the heat between swelled up inside of her.

This went on for a few more seconds before the maiden pulled out as to catch some much needed air. She was gasping, but in a sort of pleasurable way, as she continued to stroke my lubed up mast with a smile on her face.

And without a second to spare she placed her head on my manhood once again, earning another muffled moan from me to the delight of the pink-haired maid, as her head continued to bob up and down, completely engulfing her entire mouth.

Both of us were moaning and making immodest sounds as we both enjoyed our sensation of intercourse. The maiden's thighs were fiercely rubbing against each other, as her panties were moist likely moist from her fluids, but she couldn't attend to the matter between her thighs as both of her hands were placed on both of my legs as to support her balance.

[Aiko] "R-Ram.. I'm *pant* gonna..."

Without finishing my sentence, I shot my built-up lust on her mouth, and a lot of it in fact, more than I thought I could, but I didn't think about that, as a wave of love covered as I climaxed.

Ram pulled out her tongue as she swallowed my my semen, her face filled with content as she continued to rub my manhood, and to her surprise, it was still hard.

[Ram] "After all that, you're still hard" her usual condescending scowl wasn't even effective, as she subconsciously continued to stroke my full masted manhood. She stood up on her legs as she continued her service until both of us were met face to face, with both our filled with even more lust.

Her lips happily assaulted mine, as we both lovingly embraced ourselves. Light moans were passed between our mouths and tongues, both exchanging saliva. At first I thought of it as kind of gross, but that notion quickly subsided as I slid my hand under Ram's maiden uniform, earning a sensual moan from her.

While I couldn't really feel the full extent of her mounds due to her bra, they still weren't flat, while they were small, they were also comfortable and petite.

[Ram] "You truly are an animal *ah* assaulting a maiden such as me to *ah* quench your animalistic desires *a-ah*" her cut and dry demeanor was completely absent as I slid my hand under bra, groping her amazingly feeling mounds, while playing with her hard pink nipples.

[Aiko] "You're cute *ah* when you *fuck* break out of character"

[Ram] "Dege*shit*nerate"

Wanting to do something for her instead of the other way around, I stood up from my position, with Ram doing the same as she continued to stroke me whole, our lips still unwavering in our loving assault.

I placed both of my hands on the back of her dress as I untied the strings that were holding her maiden's outfit whole. While she hesitated at first by looking me in the eye -subsequently breaking our embrace- her eye's were still filled with a pure sexual drive.

Her eye's begged for me to continue and so I did, with most of the article of clothing falling to the on the stone floor, and that was left was Ram's white under garments with her panties also accompanying her white stockings.

[Ram] "you truly have no amount of chassity" despite what she said her voice was quivering, begging me to completely embrace her.

Our lips were met once more, fighting over dominance even more fiercely than before. Both my hands slowly untied her bra, and once that was finished, her silk-white bra slid down her body and fell on the floor along with her other pieces of clothing, revealing her most private part.

She was slightly embarrassed at having her breast being revealed to a total stranger like me, but deep-down, she looked content at finally reaching this stage of intimacy of having her private parts shown to me.

[Aiko] "You might think that they look inadequate, but I think they're perfect for you" I tried to comfort her with the maiden only responding with a click of her tongue as she forcefully pulled my lips to hers which I happily accepted as we continued our battle for our embrace.

And as we continued, my dominant hand slowly slid won her body without me even knowing it as I was way to busy embracing the pink-haired maiden in front of me.

With every inch of my hand sliding down to her midsection, a pant of pleasure would always escape through her lips, until my dominant hand finally reached down on at the rim of her panties.

I slid down my hand down onto her private parts, and as my hands got closer and closer by an inch, Ram's moans were even louder than before, muffled by our embrace. As my hand got closer to her most private part, an air of wetness and heat covered my hands.

And once my hands reached her clit, her lips and tongue quickly dominated mine, as the pleasure she was feeling only increased ten-fold, as she moaned louder and louder.

I rubbed the outer rim of her clit, while slowly making my way to the middle, with each motion sending twinge of pleasure on the maiden's entire body.

We broke of our embrace to catch more air so we can continue, but as we did, her eye's were locked on mine. They were pleading for my finger to go inside her, at first I just refused and continued to tease her as payback for the unnecessary berating, but she told me otherwise.

[Ram] "Please... *ah~* put it inside me..." she wasn't attempting to sound mad or scornful, instead she sounded honest and pure and cute, and I abided.

[Ram] "AH!~"

A wave of pleasure exploded inside of the maid as I inserted my two of my finger inside of her, as she vigorously stroked my manhood as I continued to pleasure her.

The inside of her pussy felt hot, with her pink walls squeezing everything out of my fingers, almost making hard for me to even move it, but for the sake of Ram, I persisted and continued my embrace.

[Aiko] "Does it *fuck* feel good?"

[Ram] "Yes *ah please keep *ah* going, it's going so deep inside *fuck* of me~"

I separated both of my fingers form each other, both pushing her pink walls apart from each other, and something about this motion struck in the maiden's body, as she fidgeted from the unexpected amount of pleasure coursing through her body.

[Ram] "Aiko.. I'm gonna *fuck* cum"

[Aiko] "Yeah... me *ah* too"

We both continued our motions, my fingers spreading the inside of her pink walls while also rubbing it, and Ram continuing her maidenly service my manhood. And after a few more extremely pleasurable seconds we hit our peak.

[Ram] "A-Aiko... *ah* I-I... AAAHHHHH~"

Both of us climaxed at the same time, my fingers were showered with Ram's juice, while I covered Ram in a modest amount of semen around her midsection. She let go of my manhood as she placed both of her hands on the back of my head, with me doing the same but instead placing them at both of her hips, and we embraced once more.

We passionately kissed each other, as both of bodies slowly pressed against each other, and once that happened, Ram could still feel something touching her midsection.

[Ram] "You're still hard after all of that?" I expected her to berate me again for being an animal with nothing more than drive to quench my heat but instead she smiled at me.

She pressed her midsection against mine, earning a moan of pleasure from both of us as we continued our session of kissing. And after a while, we broke of our contact and she removed her stockings, revealing her clit.

[Ram] "Please let me service you" her voice was now laced with a loving tone as she rubbed her clit against my manhood, and loud moans were exchanged, her entrance was now completely moist as we went forward with our intimate contact.

[Ram] "Please~ put it in*ah*side of me"

[Aiko] "What happened to you're usual prideful self?"

[Ram] "If you do not pleasure me then I will most likely castrate you"

[Aiko] "Sure"

And with slight hesitation, I pushed her onto the table behind us, as I slowly inserted my manhood inside of Ram's pink entrance, and an entirely different wave of pleasure swallowed me, different from when Ram gave me a handjob or a blowjob, instead her pink cave immediately squeezed my manhood. But the same couldn't be said with Ram.

Blood slid out of Ram's entrance as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

[Ram] "Please be gentle"

And by her request, I moved my hips as slowly as I could, but every time I did so, a small whimper of pain would always escape her mouth, as more tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and I really couldn't take it anymore.

[Aiko] "That's it, I'm pulling out"

I slowly pulled out my manhood, but both of Ram's legs covered my lower back, as she pushed me even deeper than before, and a cry of pain sounded out of her mouth, as she fidgeted her entire form.

[Ram] "Please don't... We've come this far, and I don't want to stop now. And beside's this is my dream, for us to be finally together" those words hit something inside of me "ever since I laid my eye's on you, I've always felt something inside of me"

Silence. That was the only thing lingering in the air as both of our eyes were locked on to each other's faces.

[Ram] "I love you"

[Aiko] "I love you too"

We both smiled at each other as our lips touched, but not in a lustful manner, instead, we slowly embraced as we reaffirmed our love with each other.

And slowly, my hips moved again, pleasure was once again washing over me as I clung onto Ram's embrace, her whimpers of pain muffled out, by our sensual embrace.

My manhood slowly explored her pink moist cave, reaching even deeper and deeper than before. It felt tight, hot, and moist at the same time, it was truly a feeling that I'll never forget.

The muffled whimpers of pain delivered by Ram slowly subsided, as a feeling of pure love and pleasure finally washed over her, her moans becoming more erotic with every passing second.

[Ram] "I feel so~ *ah* hot~!"

Both of us moaned loudly as we broke apart our kiss, as we looked at each other, both of us smiling while pleasure engulfs both of us.

My head slowly went down her neck, and eventually one of her mounds. I licked her pink nipples as another moaned escaped from her mouth as I used my free hand to massage her other mound.

As I continued, Ram placed a hand on the back of my head, as I willingly continued to suck her nipples. We went at it for a couple more minutes, and both of us savored every last second of, with both of heat increasing as I continued to increase my pace to pump my manhood into her.

[Ram] "F-Faster Aiko *ah~* p-please~"

[Aiko] "God you're so *ah* tight"

As I finished tending to the maiden's nipple my eyes were once again locked onto the maiden's pink jewels, with her doing the same, both of our faces filled with pleasure as both of us were reaching our limit.

[Ram] "It's so *ah* b-big" I couldn't help but smile at Ram's immodest comment "I-I'm gonna *fuck* cum"

[Aiko] "Me *ah* too"

Both of us thrusted our hips together, the sound of skin colliding with each other were the only things we heard alongside both of sensual moans. And slowly, and slowly, we held each other even tighter

[Ram] "AAAHHHHHH!~"

I quickly pulled out my manhood as both of us hit our climaxes, Ram squirted all over my midsection, as I covered Ram face with more semen. Both of us were now looking at each other, and as we did we both flashed a smile to each as we kissed again.

[Aiko] "I love you"

[Ram] "I love you too. Idiot"

* * *

Both of us were now fully clothed, and just in time as well, Rein came back from his grocery shopping, and he held a single appa in his hands, his head sweating a bit.

[Reinhard] "I'm sorry it took so long, a lot of people needed my help along the way"

[Aiko] "It's okay Rein, no need to fuss over it, and thanks for the appa, now I think we should go now"

[Reinhard] "Right"

[Ram] "Just as foolishly hopeless as ever"

[Aiko] "How?"

[Ram] "Tch"

The three of us climbed down the stairs of the tall building and were now the same streets of Lugnica, but the different thing to happen was that me and Ram, were walking much closer to each other, and even did the anime cardinal sin of holding hands.

Rein obviously noticed this unexpected development and questions like _"Why are they holding hands?, and, what did they do while I was gone?"_ were circling around his head, but he knew that it was none of his business.

I looked at Ram, who looked at me, and we both smiled at each other as she leaned her head a bit closer on my shoulder.

After finishing this whole ordeal of getting my phone back, and conversing with the shut-in about this respawning ability, I'm just going to be another normal guy living in another world, but at least I can live my life with someone who loved me.


End file.
